Spiraling Melody of Light
by Shadowrosedragon
Summary: Mitsuki's life was ruined because of one person. She and her siblings are determined to get what they truly want: to go home. But that means heading forward on a thorny path and overcoming the greatest obstacle: themselves. Can anything truly be salvaged? Yusei/OC and Jack/Carly. More pairings to come later. Rated Older Teen for violence, sexual situations/sex and cursing.
1. Spiraling Melody of Light

**I've been falling back to writing stories as an emotional crutch (just kidding) and returned to solely for that. To those who are reading, I'm constantly updating like minor grammar details, because I'm just that much of "trimming the excess" off my stories from now on. The prologue's the prologue and it will definitely get a lot more fun from here on out. I introduced Mitsuki, Daisuke, and Chinatsu as siblings. Like Rose Petals, it did involve siblings but I wanted to make these siblings even more diverse and wacky and fun to play around with. Especially since I can have their age perimeters set my own way, it helps me to actually write these fanfics with a lot of freedom in mind. **

**Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

* * *

After all that had happened, sometimes Mitsuki regretted a lot of things. But it wasn't like she didn't care. To top it all off, she knew all too well of what sort of things lined under the golden apple. It was too difficult to comprehend. Living in the Tops - the rich and glamorous side - had its perks. For one, there were always people to manipulate. That was fun but it got too dull too quickly. Usually, when that happens, there were always games or some sort of party to attend to. She wasn't that much of a socialite, really. However, her younger siblings were a complete one-hundred-and-eighty of her. In total, there were two other siblings. The middle child was Daisuke, the more outgoing one and he was the one who got into immense trouble. Without even _trying_. Then there was the youngest out of the siblings, Chinatsu.

No matter how many times Mitsuki said she wasn't jealous, she was. It was that Chinatsu was, well, shy and cutesy. She somehow managed to not get into harm's way, though she was penned down in her mind as a bother. This wasn't because she didn't love her sibling. No, no, that wasn't the case. If anything, she doted more on Chi than on Dai. However, if the nicknames weren't enough, then what was? They were just a happy, happy family. Nothing abnormal ever happened to her. Well, except for one time when she tried lifting a glass with her mind. It only worked partially, since she was a child then. But she blamed it on Daisuke at the time, because she didn't want to explain to her dear old mom and dad that she had psychic abilities.

"Mitsuki!"

That voice was too familiar. Yes, she forgot about another detail. She was almost literally raising both her siblings during this time period. She was fifteen, her brother was fourteen, and of course, her frail little sister was twelve. So, probably, it was Daisuke bugging her about some unimportant detail again. That usually was the case. Getting up from her bed, she brushed her seaweed-like bangs aside. Her dark shade of orange-brown eyes were lit up by golden and an orange hue close to her already like a bright sunset. She was quite the odd one. Whereas most people would cut their strands shorter when it was at near their knees, she didn't. Mitsuki could say that she liked a sort of Rapunzel-esque thing going on for her. The family already had quite the fair-skin, the type of skin that didn't get too many zits. But she felt like she dawdled enough. Having a gothic outfit on, slowly Mitsuki descended, belted black boots making all the noise that words never could. Besides, why bother saying, "I'm coming" when you had the jingles of the boot's chains to do it for you?

Getting down the stairs, she was met with a shocking surprise. The police had their tasers pointed at the already two siblings downstairs. "Well... this wasn't what I was expecting," Mitsuki stated, raising her hands up.

But after Mitsuki had made that observation she had noticed something was out of place. Why bother to go into a home such as the Shirohane family home? If they really had business to attend to, their parents were the first to be called. Not aiming their weapons at minors!

Her gaze flickered over to Chinatsu. Her tender sister still was shaking, her eyes were wide; as if she was a deer caught in headlights. Who wouldn't be shocked at a turnabout resulting being threatened to have electrical energy sock them? Then, it was only then at moment and time, Daisuke decided to do something brave... and stupid. If something like that was possible, it was. Oh her brother can make things happen.

His emerald eyes narrowed at the intruders, creating this sort of uneasy feeling throughout the room. "You have no right to do this! We didn't even do anything to the likes of you!" Daisuke's shout pierced through the silence.

To their dismay, Mitsuki, Daisuke, and Chinatsu still were treated as they were gum on somebody's shoe. It wasn't the pulsations that the trio received, it was actual physical blows. Punches and kicks, the type you would see movie cops do, but real police never do. The eldest had tried to protect her younger siblings the best she could, getting the worse of the wounds. She had a black eye - quite the shiner, about roughly three or perhaps four bruised or broken ribs, and blood spewing out from several open wounds on her body. Of course, her brother had gotten just as badly beaten up. His lower lip was slightly torn and his legs were slightly grotesque with gashes. It must be painful to even move. However, it was only the frail child to not have any extremities done to her. But there was no doubt about some mental scarring going on, permanent trauma too.

Who wouldn't be frightened of being approached after that? Being forced into a squad car and sent off like livestock to Satellite. She didn't even know why. Neither did Daisuke or Chinatsu. It was as if the question was avoided for some odd reason. Mitsuki attempted to pry for some answers, however it was only answered with three words or just a grunt. As day finally broke, she had realized that this was the last time she was going to be home, for a long while.

Shoved out of the car, now they were walking. Taking step after step, groaning and moaning in pain. Mostly, Mitsuki and Daisuke. Chinatsu, however, seemed in a different world. Her chocolate colored eyes spoke everything to them. Chinatsu's fine blond hair all askew not only from the fight but from the impending wind.

Hugging herself tightly, Chinatsu kept on walking. "What... exactly happened, Mitsuki...?" She held up her sister's arm, noticing blood. "Oh no, you're bleeding again!" Attempting to bind her brother's wound, only more liquid spurt out.

"I wish I was aware of it before I got beaten until I was half-dead." Mitsuki mumbled as she now felt the stinging pain that one of the wounds had given her.

Daisuke's gaze had been fixated to the sky. "...Yeah. That's what I like to know. Who the hell does that to kids?" It seemed that the only male sibling had a bit of anger issues. Daisuke had allowed his sisters near him, probably for protection.

"Daisuke, Chinatsu..."

Repeating their names, it created a lilt. They turned towards her, the most damaged out of them all. Her heart was set on one thing. Who did this to them? Why? All she wanted was the truth... even if she had to suffer. So while she held out her hands to them, feeling the temporary warmth of her siblings' hands, they clasped them to confirm their own existence and took a step forward into the abyss of unconsciousness.

As the dark clouds and shadows gathered to swallow the Shirohane trio, for a moment, had a sleight of a smile remaining. But before long, people had found them. A person, a lone older man had chuckled. "Foolish children... can't you see? You, who run from destiny and deny it with all your heart. You'll be punished, I assure you." he growled lowly, as the truck came up.

One of the drivers had climbed out. "Mr. Rex Godwin, sir. We're ready to deliver them to the destination point. But is kidnapping these kids a smart idea?" He pointed out.

However there was no amusement in the air. Everything was serious as it should be. They would just "disappear" for a while. With a short and curt order, Rex Godwin had them carried off to the great unknown.

When one gazed at Satellite, there was only despair and grief that consumed the land. But however, Yusei only known this place for his entire life. His black hair curled against the wind, his bangs slapping his nose. He was on watch for the most part and it was a part of the orders that Kiryu had devised. Somebody had to be the lookout for the day, and unfortunately, he drew the short stick. They divided the work evenly among the members of Team Satisfaction in order to keep this in order. Kiryu was the leader, naturally. Yusei, himself, was second-in-command.

Jack... well... he thought of him more of the muscles of the group. But then again Crow had quite the speed. However he tended not to think of his friends like that. They were almost all like brothers, watching out for each other. In that regard, since they were all orphans.

Never knowing his parents, the mechanic didn't want to bother about it. That was the life that his family had left in the past and he was the only survivor. He didn't know how the events really occur but he was alright being like this. His cobalt orbs had spotted something odd that broke the chain of thought.

That's when he met them.

Getting off of his post, knowing that the silver locks of Kiryu would appear at any moment, he abandoned the need to fear him. Right now, he could care less about that. It was what he saw that disturbed him. Blood and sweat made the air rank, causing the raven-haired Enforcer to cough slightly. The third one wasn't injured and had more of so comatose state perhaps because of traumatic events? However, he believed that this was out of the ordinary. Why would they be here? Certainly when he looked up a few minutes ago, there was nobody there... but now of all times, there _were_ people here?

Oh boy. He didn't know whether to be excited for something to happen or disgusted that he was. He shouldn't be. Yusei definitely felt his heart slightly breaking. What could he do? Perhaps they were dead. Bending down to knee level, he touched one of their faces.

The female, the one who was around his age was quite pretty, even with her wounds. Had to be roughly his age; fifteen or sixteen perhaps?

He shrugged off his brown jacket willingly and wrapped the other girl in it, the smaller one. She had to be close to twelve, too. He didn't know why at the time but he felt like he had done the right thing.

It wasn't like Yusei wouldn't have done the right thing regardless, this was because it was helping people out when they needed it most. The others wouldn't mind, probably. But that was if he was lucky.

When he had spotted his blonde foster brother, he nearly cringed. Jack wasn't the type of guy he really wanted to talk to about the subject. Especially when they had to dress any physical damage, which meant probably taking off their clothes to check if there was anything else wrong with them. Stopping in his tracks, it seemed Jack too, was appalled.

"What the hell. Yusei, what happened to them!?" This yell made the younger one feel uncomfortable.

Shaking his head vigorously at the question, Yusei had to pipe up. "It wasn't me. I turn to look to the sky and think for a moment or two, and poof, they were there. I don't know Jack. For some reason... I feel... like I can trust them, even if they never wake up." Yusei honestly said, hoping that he would understand.

As the rain began to pour onto all five of them at that day, it was the beginning of the end.

Once Mitsuki had woken up again, she looked around her surroundings. Where were they? Looking at her hands, she noted that somebody had bandaged her pitiful form. She rose slowly, with every muscle screaming against this sudden movement. But somehow, it didn't hurt. Scanning the room that she was in, she spotted a mirror.

It was shattered, most likely from sort of incident. Though it was good enough to use to view at the moment. She nearly choked a cry in. Her eye, her left eye was bandaged. However, her other parts of her body, unbuttoning her blouse some, seemed to be worse for wear. She had gauze everywhere on her body. Whatever skin that wasn't covered had heavy bruising done too.

Biting her lip, Mitsuki buttoned up once more. _"I can't believe it. I simply can't believe it," _The injured girl thought to herself. _"This has to be a nightmare or a lie." _

Slowly beginning to take some steps, even though they were hesitant ones, the eldest sister wandered around by her lonesome. Nevertheless, even if she did feel like her heart would snap in two, she had known too well it wouldn't. As her barefooted feet was against the freezing floor, she encountered somebody strange. This was a crab-shaped type of hairstyle and his eyes were kind. They were that type of blue that you could easily get lost in, almost like a sea. His hair was odd too. Not only did he have black hair but there were gold highlights too. His skin was a creamy mocha color, something that rarely Mitsuki had seen. Her head was pounding at the sight and her heart was beating faster than normal.

She thought it was the blood loss at first. That would make sense. But... but this was something else entirely. It was as if her very soul resonated with his. Even though she felt like she could handle the pressure of moving about, she collapsed halfway on her knees. Close enough to lose consciousness, too.

"Careful. You shouldn't be walking around in the state you are in. If Martha saw you, we'd never hear the end of it."

Martha? Who was Martha? Before she could reply, she coughed violently. Her lungs felt filled with something unpleasant. When his touch soothed her aching body, it felt like heaven. Did he save her? If so, then a proper thank you was in order.

"I... thank you." said Mitsuki, now that her breathing was coming back to her, stronger than before.

The other shook his head. "No, it was my pleasure to help you." Being helped up was nice, as she felt his arms securely but tenderly pulled her to her feet. With a smile, he had offered his hand to her. "My name is Yusei. And you are?" He introduced, as the girl had hoped he would introduce himself.

She always hated the awkwardness of asking somebody's name. Almost not realizing that she had spaced out, she wobbled but managed to speak.

Pausing to take a gulp of breath, she propped herself up against the wall. "I'm Mitsuki. Do you know where my other siblings are? Daisuke and Chinatsu?" She asked, slightly worried for them.

But it was shocking that somebody was actually willing to help them and take them in to their home. Apparently, people were getting out of the woodwork of this abandoned place. Something silver peeked around a corner and only it took moments for her to realize it was another person. So, it wasn't just them by themselves.

With a smirk, the man poked at her forehead. "So, Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up, eh? Well, at least you aren't dead. So, you don't call me Mister Bandana it's Kiryu. Don't forget!" He had such a loud voice. Compared to Yusei, it was like Kiryu was the complete opposite. Then it was her turn to get stared at because there was a vest over her blouse. Mitsuki hadn't even noticed until now.

"That's Yusei's!" Kiryu snapped in a bit of a surprise. "Why do you have it on?" But Yusei had intervened before he could do anything else.

"I put it on her because it wasn't all that warm outside, not to mention, it rained too. Plus, it's not like I had anything else to wrap her up in." Snatching up the coat, Kiryu's eyes seemed to burn into the jacket.

Kiyru behaved like a small child when his favorite toy was taken away or ruined, stomping around and yelling. How did he not scream curse words? Did he have some secret training technique to not say those things at that moment? Or was it because his subconscious knew it wasn't going to help? There were blood patches all over it and he threw it on the ground and stomped on it. Mitsuki's jaw became slack at this sight.

"...Is this normal?" She questioned, unsure of what to make of it. Yusei nodded, watching Kiryu throw his fit.

_"Both of them are so different. Kiryu is so honest and forward, he does all the talking. Yusei, in another sense would be like that too. Though he's like a regal and calm person, always cool as a cucumber. I'm a little jealous." _Mitsuki had been one-sided in that sort of thing, but then got out of her reverie when Kiryu placed his hands on her shoulders. He had that mischievous grin, the type that made chills go down the spine. "Why don't you join Team Satisfaction? You'd make a lovely addition~"

Now it was Yusei who had become infuriated. "Kiryu! That's inappropriate to ask. She's our guest. She doesn't owe us anything. Mitsuki requested to see her siblings and I won't deny her wish." He remarked steely, his eyes growing narrow.

It was a surprise that he could even protest against somebody like Kiryu. This gave her the automatic assumption that he was the ringmaster of these so-called 'Team Satisfaction' but she didn't bother to pry. Kiryu put up his hands in defense. "Sorry, geez, don't get your boxers in a twist. Or do you wear briefs?" He taunted openly, causing a small skirmish between the two to ensue.

Giggles and laughter came down from another room, with Mitsuki heading towards that door. "Let's go," she said with quite the interest in hearing where that noise came from. There, she found Chinatsu playing with another boy there. Somehow... that voice too was familiar. Her head pounded, steadying herself on the cusp of the doorway. Yusei had generously offered his hand. "Take it easy... Don't move too fast. Otherwise, you'll definitely collapse." He said, as this made their presence known.

Chinatsu began bawling, her little sister showing weakness quite a bit. "B-Big siiiiiiiis!" She wailed as she rushed over and with her touch, nearly made Mitsuki topple over.

The other person who had been with her sibling had held back another snicker or two. "Ahh, so you're the one she's been talkin' about! I see Kiryu roped you into one of his crazy schemes-"

"_So not true!_" The protest came back from Kiryu, who folded his arms now, looking quite ticked off.

Sticking out his tongue, the spiky-haired guy still was teasing, "Kiryu's jealous~" But then he switched topics quite rapidly before the play-fight continued.

"Well, forget about him. He can go whine for all I care. Which he'll probably do regardless whether I'm there or not." Smoothing his hair back, offering his hand. "I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm known as Crow the Bullet, but since that name hasn't gotten popular yet, refer to me as Crow!"

The chipper attitude he carried made Mitsuki's heart lighten. He was such a nice person. But then Crow smirked, "Oooh, just wait until Jack meets ya. Everyone in town wants to meet newcomers, especially if they're from the city."

What was so grand about Neo Domino City? She was sure it was just not worth going to. Why were her new friends interested in such a place? Mitsuki had really had no idea what to expect in the coming days. All that she did figure out was that she wanted to run and to find the answers that nobody bothered to answer. As she limped out of the building, she stared at her hometown in the distance. The floor on the roof was slightly slippery, so she had to trudge hard on her feet in order to not lose balance.

"I'm gonna come back... just wait... and you'll see. I'll be stronger and fiercer than anything you ever seen." she vowed, as she stared into the distance. The water in the middle of both Satellite and Neo Domino City, a single rift that separated her from her old life. Gripping at her heart, it was some unexplained emotion that still had control over her.

Reaching out her hand to touch the sky, Mitsuki had decided what she was going to do in her life. She was going to become a member of Team Satisfaction. She'll escape with her siblings. Because she wanted to create a road in which would bring hope to others. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, whirling around to see who would bother her. "Mind if I sit up here with you?" requested the man. Well, she wasn't sure if he was older than her. He seemed about two years her senior, with clear amethyst eyes and the brightest golden locks out there. Comparing her hair to his, his stood out way more. It really did make her envious of such a guy existing. How could she possibly compare? Sure, she was aware of her beauty but she hated when people completely idolize her over that...

"...I don't mind," Mitsuki softly whispered, putting her gaze upwards, towards the clouds, as if she was trying to see the moon from this spot alone.

However, her 'guest', had got in her way. "Geez, you're like a child. Don't you think we should get to know each other before you forget about me entirely?" the blond chided.

"Okaaay, well my name _is_ Mitsuki," Mitsuki introduced, feeling slightly uncomfortable of his presence.

With a smirk, he poked Mitsuki's nose. "Pleasure to meet you, pretty little lady. I'm Jack. And don't forget it." Jack authoritatively said, seeming to not bother.

As they watched twinkling stars in the sky, she was enchanted by all the sparkles. Wishing on a shooting star was rare but she wanted to try and make a wish on it. A single, lone wish. Even though the searing flame of hatred was in her heart... she didn't outwardly say anything. She just sat there, like a fool, looking for something that possibly could never be attained. What did she hope, what did she dream of? Daisuke... she didn't know of his condition. Perhaps it was best not knowing right now. But before she could say anything to Jack, they were interrupted by none other than a certain little brother.

"Hey!" Daisuke cried out, rushing over. "Are you alright?! Yusei told me you were up here and..."

He stopped in mid-sentence, slightly glaring at Jack. To this, her brother had shoved him off and nestled close to Mitsuki. She didn't know what to say but allowed him to have his moment.

But Jack seem to not be bothered by her brother at all. It was as if he wasn't going to say anything back. She was aware that her brother had been rude to him... Who had that skill of tolerating her little brother like that?

Mitsuki paused and slowly rose to her feet. "Nothing's wrong with me," she murmured passively. "Don't worry about it."

Walking off that day, maybe she should have been a mite worried. After all, unexplained events had happened today and it thoroughly had exhausted her. Mitsuki had been thrust into a strange world. Just like her brother and sister, of course it was a new place to explore. But perhaps she desired to live in blissful lies and not think about other bothersome tasks ahead. As she walked down the staircase, she felt searing pains all over. She knew it. Of course, she knew it. It was those marks again. No matter how many times she hid them (god knows what controlled them) only found a way to make it miserable.

Yusei waved his hand at her. "Hey, you look okay? You don't look so good." He said, placing his hand on her forehead.

"I...I'm fine. Everything is as it should be." Mitsuki dismissed his warmth in pursuit of a bathroom, preferably one that had a door and lock on it.

Once she found what she longed for, Mitsuki did exactly as planned, locking it so nobody would find out.

Taking off her shirt was simple enough and she had no bra. That was no surprise but she hoped that it was being washed. Mitsuki shook her head furiously. _"No! Don't worry about that! Concentrate on the now!" _she thought violently, as she tossed perverted subjects out of her brain, for now.

Her mark was there, clear as day on her chest. A red dragon in a circle like thing. And there was a heart clutched in the hand. She never understood why she had it. It had been there ever since she was born. Like it protected her from a lot of things. She had gotten deathly ill at one point in her childhood yet she recovered. Considered to be lucky that she survived half of the stuff, Mitsuki was convinced that this mark had something to do with her situation. And in that moment, with a soft red glow, she tugged her shirt back on, feeling as if she was naked and exposed to the world.

"Why... why..." Mitsuki's tears streamed down her face. "Why can't I stop crying?"

Hearing people call for her name, she had been shaken to the core by all these events. But what could she do? Mitsuki strengthened her resolve, opening the door and accepting her faith. She wouldn't run away from what already had begun. Because she would protect everyone, that was she promised to herself. Even if everything would fall apart around her. She wasn't afraid. If that was her fate, then so be it. At that time, miracles and hope... certainly existed.

Or so she thought.

* * *

**Ehh, this chapter is introductory for the most part. We'll get into the fun stuff, I promise. I just had to write out all these details of meetings and stuff like that, to get things out of the way and to move on with the plot. That's my logic behind all of this.**

**Please give me your thoughts and ideas, should I go on?**

**Plus, warning for further into the story: Yusei x Mitsuki, Jack x Carly **

**More pairings will be decided by me or put up in the voting poll in the future, so look for the polls whenever they crop up. **

**What's going to happen with Mitsuki and her siblings in Satellite? And what exactly is that mark that was on her chest?**

**Find out next time on Spiraling Melody of Light!**


	2. Releasing the Dragon

**Hello everyone! It's me, Shadowrosedragon! Due to the first chapter being so short, I decided to write the second chapter a bit longer. This is going to be quite the series and I already have so many ideas that I have to spill them out of my head. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1.5: Releasing the Dragon**

* * *

After chatting with the others for a while, it was decided that they were to reside in the hideout - which was more or less where the location that they were nursed and brought back from a state of near-death. No matter what happened, Mitsuki was grateful that they landed in a better position than earlier. The memory of snapping bones and coughing blood was never a delight. Needless to say, she could get used to this type of life, even if there were falling apart buildings and the occasional rat or two, a person would get used to it fairly quickly. Relaxing on a slightly worn bed that was tattered and had stuffing sticking out, fraying out a bit.

Mitsuki lay there on the bed, feeling worn out after a bit. She collapsed only moments after stepping out of the door.

"Sorry if it isn't the best bed in the world," Yusei apologized, as he was getting the damp washcloth on her forehead. "We don't have funds-"

However, with a wave of her hand, Mitsuki interrupted him. "No, no. Don't apologize. You'll just make me feel awful." she tenderly said, feeling the water soak into her feverish forehead. The pain was slowly alleviated and she closed her eyes for a brief moment. But of course that moment couldn't last, because she heard a knock at the door. Yusei must have gone to open it though, since Mitsuki knew he would have to.

She cracked an eye open and noticed that Kiryu was at the door. _"Weird. Why would he be there? Didn't he say he had an errand or two to run...?"_ The mere impulse of waking up had crossed her mind, yet she didn't want to spoil the fun. She wanted to hear more. No, scratch that, she _needed_ to hear more.

Kiryu had folded his arms. "Dear god, Yusei. Can't you let me in?" he said impatiently, trying to get through.

"I know what you are planning," Yusei hissed with his eyes becoming narrow, cat-like slits. His cobalt orbs were intent to kill, and even though Mitsuki was under the safety of the covers, she felt the pressure in the room tighten.

Before she knew it, the silver...blue-haired... ohh, what color was his hair? It's hard to tell in lighting sometimes, that it plainly annoyed her. Mitsuki knew that the purple headband was to keep himself from getting blinded by his own hair. And she could be half-right about that. But what was it that Yusei said when he said, "I know what you are planning" type of deal? They're friends, right? She wondered if there was something more to this ordeal that she didn't know. Her head began to ache again and it took all the strength to not say a word about it. As she continued watching, faking her sleep, she knew that eventually somebody would catch on. However she remained vigilant to keep herself from getting into trouble.

The leader of Team Satisfaction didn't looked satisfied at that answer. "What? Is it a crime to have her participate in the next scuffle? I found a deck on her while me and Crow were rummaging through her stuff." Kiryu icily pointed out.

Found... what? She didn't expect anyone to find her deck, let alone have the conversation be based on it. And it was weird of them talking about her when she was still was in the room. But then again, they thought she was sleeping. So she felt guilty of deceiving them but yet she wasn't. It was an interesting state of mind to be in. Mitsuki kept her eye on them. Maybe she wanted to believe, for a moment, that everything was as it should be. That it was just a bad dream. Against her own wishes, her own birthmark began to react. It was like somebody had punched her so hard, making her lose her breath.

Convulsing slightly, she couldn't hear anything but her own heart thumping over and over, desperate to pump blood into her systems. She would have vomited if her gag reflex hadn't stopped it. To swallow it back and keep it from coming out? A lot harder than it sounded. "-and that's why, Kiryu. I don't want our new friends to go into the heat of battle like they are." Yusei seemed so infuriated, it was frightening her slightly.

"I get it, I get it."

Kiryu backed off or at least that was what it sounded like. He must have realized he was fighting a losing battle, one that no matter how many times he attempted at it, it wouldn't be a feat to be achieved. They must have noticed her getting up because Mitsuki felt warm hands securing her waist and pulling her upright, like she was a marionette with strings attached.

"Mitsuki. You have to rest." However, she didn't care for such warnings. Yusei had been hiding something from her. She couldn't tell by his words... though to a matter of the heart was another thing. But she didn't want to depend on others for so long. Even though it was a foolish wish, moving in such a way would only bring discord. What was the point of dreaming when she could do something now? She didn't want to stay here for much longer. All she wanted... more in this made-up and gilded world was... to go home...

Even it must have shocked Kiryu, when she opened her eyes and saw that he wasn't pleased. "Whoa! I may have wanted you in Team Satisfaction but that's not a way that we carry ourselves." What? So was that what they were talking about? It seemed odd that Yusei would be so against it, since he was a part of it. Did... did he show that he cared about her more than strangers should? Then what would they be?

Stunned enough with realizing that, Yusei snugly caught her wrist to prevent her from falling. "Don't do that. You really have to stop pushing yourself. What's the big hurry?" he asked, as he sat Mitsuki on the bed.

"I... well..." Mitsuki was at a loss for words, but finally the idea popped into her head. "I want to return to my home. To Neo Domino City."

A sharp laugh pierced through the air. To her surprise, it was Kiryu, who covered his face with one of his hands. "It's hopeless," Feeling her stomach churn, Mitsuki's eyes dilated at that statement.

Why? Was it really that stupid to want something like that? But she had a feeling the answer she was going to get wasn't going to make her any more confidence in leaving the slums. Lifting his hand off, the leader gently knelt down, placing his hands on her shoulders. This display of touch slightly made her want to collapse right then and there.

This wasn't happening, was it? This had to be a trick. She wanted to desperately find a way out of the situation she was in and lead her siblings back to where they truly belong. "I'm sorry." Kiryu finally added his eyes downcast and not facing Mitsuki. "But nobody ever escapes **_here_**." As if glass shattered, she shook her head once. Then twice. After that, it was more and more and it was a violent outburst that finally broke the silence around her.

"Why not?!" she yelled angrily, getting up too quickly, causing her to get dizzy.

However, her raven-haired friend had yanked her back down onto the mattress and slowly began to speak. "Because. It just is what it is. We don't even know how you got here. Same goes for Daisuke and Chinatsu. I mean, I found you but... let's say that I'm clueless about the traveling to and from Satellite, okay?" The words crushed her, like a piano fell on her head.

But they said it. All black and white and no monochrome in-between... Both of them couldn't be lying. They had saved her from god-knows-what that would be lurking around in Satellite. And now she had to repay them somehow. She did owe them.

Mitsuki took a deep breath and wrapped herself in a self-hug. "I... I want to be a part of Team Satisfaction," she mumbled inaudibly.

To that, Kiryu's ears perked up. "What? Say that again. Louder!"

"_I said I want to join Team Satisfaction!_" Mitsuki yelled irritably at him, hoping that it would get the cobwebs out of his ears. However it seemed a certain person wasn't too happy about this outcome.

Yusei must have been angry at her choice. Who wouldn't be? She wasn't in the best of shape nor would she be unless she did some sort of physical therapy, even then she wouldn't be ready. "Are you out of your bloody minds? Do you honestly think that it's a _smart_ idea?"

The snide remark must have hit Kiryu some because he had turned away from him. "Mitsuki isn't ready. I doubt you're ready too, Kiryu. Do you think we have time to teach trainees about the ins and outs of what we do? We barely are surviving as it is!" To this, apparently Kiryu's face had turned a bright tomato red.

It looked like he was ready to explode. She didn't know what would happen. She thought it was an okay thing, to join Team Satisfaction. Well, it wasn't like she knew what they do, but she couldn't just sit around doing nothing.

Coupled with the frustrations that Kiryu must be feeling, he then ultimately made a decision. "Yusei. I know that for a fact. We're both right." he said adamantly, while her new friend paced to and fro. "She isn't in a good condition to fight."

That thought alone depressed Mitsuki and she was about to go back to her temporary bed when Kiryu interrupted her.

"_But_ that doesn't mean she can't be one of _us_."

Turning around, Mitsuki was shaking like a leaf, at the kindness that Kiryu had for her. The loneliness in heart began to lighten and become unrequited feelings of hope and friendship, blossoming within her heart. She didn't know that he had in him. He never had been normal in a sense to her, by the same token, he treated her as if she was his little sister. As he slid the jacket on her, it oddly fitted. She wondered where he got it from though she didn't bother asking. There was no point in worrying about that.

Kiryu then grabbed a shard of a mirror that must have came from the next room over. "What do you think, Mitsuki? It literally screams 'you', doesn't it?" he asked excitedly. With a smile, she nodded. Her slim figure accompanied with the dusty brown of a new part of her apparel seemed a bit worn. But she didn't want to bring down anybody's mood, so she would be fine with wearing it for now.

"Alright, are you satisfied?" Yusei grabbed a wrench randomly from a box and ready to strike. "Or do you need me to clock you several times so you stop bothering Mitsuki and her siblings?"

Kiryu chuckled. "Oh my," he playfully remarked, stepping back, holding his hands up.

With a loud clank that would certainly make somebody jump, Yusei's wrench made contact with Kiryu's gut. The sound didn't resonate well due to him not actually hitting any of the bones. It was clear that the message got across though. "Ouch, ouch!" He hobbled out of the room with Yusei yelling for him to stop being a lazy arse and to go and do productive things.

But when he returned to her... Mitsuki already curled up in a corner near the wall. Perhaps she too didn't want to tick him off. Walking over and rubbing her head, sighing. "Sorry about that. He goes on forever and ever about things... especially about Team Satisfaction. He's a bit of a narcissist." The teen soothed in any case.

To begin with, Mitsuki had discussed with Yusei about various things. He was a local and he probably knew a lot of things that she didn't. For starters, about Team Satisfaction. He wove countless tales about he and his friends braving the frontiers of their makeshift city, gaining dominance at every place they could find.

"Generally speaking it was the only way for me and you to basically still be living here," Yusei then got up and proceeded to pull out something from the front pocket of his jeans. "You're lucky I convinced the guys not to sell any of the cards in this deck - you have got some rare cards in there." Obtaining her deck, Mitsuki had flipped through it.

Black Rose Dragon and Stardust Dragon those were the usual Synchro Summon cards in there. But then her eyebrow raised at the new ones that she didn't even see before. There was one of Red Dragon Archfiend, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon.

Aside from those three cards, she felt like there should have been another in there. "...That's weird." Mitsuki muttered, returning those cards into their respective places.

Yawning slightly at her musing, he twirled some of his hair with his finger. "What's weird?" he prodded into her business to probably know what she was talking about.

"These cards... some of them aren't mine." Mitsuki reasoned, showing off exactly what they were.

Yusei took them in his hand and then shut his eyes. "Well I know we didn't put any in there. So they have to be yours." He proceeded to head out the door and then looked back his shoulder. "But I do know one thing. I think it's fate that we met each other. All of us. ...Heh. Sounds weird, doesn't it?"

"It does."

Nothing more was discussed on the matter. As soon as the siblings could stretch their legs again, Mitsuki and Daisuke joined Chinatsu with the rest of the gang to discuss plans for conquering other areas of Satellite.

"Finally glad you could join us," Jack stated with a rough pat to her back. With a grunt, Mitsuki still hadn't gotten used to the rough language and physical interactions as of late. When she was back at Neo Domino, this never was an issue. She never had much she could consider as a 'friend' anyway... Chinatsu, in the meanwhile, as the elder sister watched her other newly found friend, Crow doing up her hair. She had medium-length hair but it was manageable.

They were done up as braids, with bright pink bows accenting her new hairstyle. _"I have to admit, Crow would be an amazing father-figure for China-chan." _she mulled, with more claps on her already sore back.

"Alright. We know that there are several teams we still need to get rid of," Kiryu began his talk and pointing out at several dots on the map.

Daisuke folded his arms. "We've already established that. Get on with it." he barked as he cracked his knuckles.

Rolling his eyes, the influence of the rag-tag bunch put his finger on one of the ink blots specifically. "This one. We're going to this area and fighting them on there." Kiryu shot back. "Any questions?"

Politely waiting her turn to raise her hand, Chinatsu went to look over at the piece of paper and put her finger to where their base was marked. "Wouldn't it be safer to lure them over here?" she questioned, slightly puzzled about their conversation.

Arriving on the scene with the proclaimed groceries in hand, Yusei kissed the top of her head. "Well, that would be silly! We need to go over to their base and take care of them on their turf. People over here won't get hurt if we're doing what we originally planned. Right, Jack?" The sudden request of his input must have thrown him off.

It was somewhat adorable when he was confused. "Huh, what? Are you talkin' to me?" Jack uttered in a slight daze. "Oh yes, yes. Of course. Yes."

Sticking out her tongue, Chinatsu jabbed at the lofty built Atlas. "Liar~ you weren't even paying attention!" she whined, but was cut off by Kiryu.

"**Enough!**" That order alone shut everyone in the room up.

Even Daisuke, who was the resilient enough to snap back at others, didn't. To Mitsuki, this definitely was the first she ever seen her own kin not react back. He was the guy you would see punching everyone in the room if they didn't manage their words carefully. Once things quieted down, Kiryu tapped the table with his hand. It was a signal, mostly. Probably he wanted to discuss with Yusei alone. But he did a second tap and glared specifically at her. Mitsuki sighed, as she allowed herself to be the victim of Kiryu's rambles or whatever it was. She still wondered how Yusei managed it. When she started to learn more and more about them, she felt like she could understand where they all came from respectively. They were all orphans, except for the Shirohane siblings, who had a father and mother. Remembering her parents in that moment, her heart twanged. Yes, she never even thought about it. Weren't they worried sick over them and doing their best to find them? Yet she was stuck in Satellite of all places to _go_ and _raid _some territory for the sake of uniting a broken city. In a way, it was deliciously... ironic.

Sitting down with Kiryu, he had given her a pack of cards and gave her eye contact that could burn eyes out of somebody's brain. "Mitsuki. I want you to lead us in there." he said bluntly. "Yusei. You follow up with second-in-command, as usual."

Mitsuki blinked and rubbed at her eyes to make sure she wasn't going insane. "Wait. What? You want me... to..." she mumbled lightly, growing slightly hesitant.

Kiryu on the other hand rapped on the table. "You heard me once, don't make me repeat myself. You got powerful cards in there and between you and me, I'd _love _to see what sort of hell you can make in there. I know good potential when I see it. Same goes for Yusei. Nobody raised me to be a liar."

"I can see why you want me and Mitsuki to pair up but-"

Snapping his fingers, the boss had control over the situation. Anybody doubted Kiryu's actions, then he would assure them over and over again. He was that type of guy that could get under the skin. It was to be expected too... He would never give up. Not with anything but it was admirable. She could respect somebody like him. Besides, it was Kiryu who made her feel alive, as if she really was a part of Team Satisfaction. Of course, Yusei and the others done the same thing for her.

But Kiryu was more than a friend. He was the older brother she never had, a person who could be her total confidant. "You two are like peas in a pod. I want you guys together for this. No ifs, ands, or buts..." His teasing somewhat hurts though she guessed it was okay to go with him.

After all, if anybody she really wanted to get to know was Yusei. He was mysterious type of guy. Never the one to freak out, unless it came to a person going to do something that would get themselves hurt. Mitsuki had always wanted to get to be at his side more. Not because they were living together as a group, but because... she felt drawn to him. Though it would be said the same with Jack too. Why were her senses particularly shaking her, telling her that she should stay close to them?

"Mitsuki." Yusei's voice called her, as she was heading out, planning to go out to Martha's place to teach the kids some new strategies for dueling. "Can we talk?"

Hesitantly, she agreed to it. They went into the alleyway into where Yusei glowered at her. "Why did you agree to it? To Kiryu's order?" This came as a surprise.

She thought that Yusei wouldn't be okay with this. Apparently, that wasn't the case. Mitsuki gritted her teeth. "I'll tell you why. It's because this is the first time somebody recognized me... as..." Pausing for a moment, she looked away for a moment.

"Finish. Or are you really a coward?"

Mitsuki punched the wall, which had been a few inches off to his face. "Answer something for me then if you are so determined to not have me in the fray. Do you even believe that I can do it?" she spat.

For a moment, Yusei didn't bother to respond back to her. Maybe he was taking heavy considerations of what she might actually do. But even so, he was taking his time. Gracefully he nestled his hand into her hair and gave off one of his charming smiles, deemed to win anybody's heart. Or at least that was what Crow had told her.

"…You know. In this position, it does look like your kissing me." That won him an automatic slap to the face as she turned around, clearly frustrated. Putting his hand on his stinging cheek, his gaze locked with hers. "See? You react too much emotionally. It wasn't because I don't believe in you. I care a lot about you, Daisuke, Chinatsu, and everyone on Team Satisfaction. You can't let your emotions overload you."

Yusei hugged her close to him and Mitsuki could hear his strong heart beat. It was enough to get her own heart to match his accordingly. A comforting touch to her cheek, she let his hand do what it pleased. She wasn't going to stop him. Mitsuki's blush became evident. Her ears began to ring and she couldn't tell whether he was playing around or whether he was serious. For one thing, all she could feel was her heart enveloped in... Then she couldn't find it. What to describe how she felt. How could she explain something like this? Now that they're finally cooperating as a team, it seemed only like yesterday when they met each other.

"Where are they? Yusei! Big sis! Where are you~?"

Pushing him off, the neon orange hair blown in the wind, skewing their faces from view and Mitsuki shut her eyes. "...Let's go to the hideout and get this over with." she insisted. Turning on her heel, her face revealed a meek yet honest pink tint.

Around the time they arrived at the target where Kiryu had focused on, it was almost starting. Beyond the rotting doors of a bowling alley she could sense something was off. Why was there no reaction for the past half-hour? Crow straightened his headband and their sweat had mingled, since they were all in a cramped space. "C'mon Boss. Give us some orders already. We're not waiting all-"

"Shush." Jack dragged him back down. "You're going to give us away, if you are not careful."

In this case, Mitsuki wasn't surprised why he was stressed. They didn't want to go in too early. Daylight still could give away their presence if they didn't hide among the garbage. Least to say, her black jeans were going to be washed after this job. Vocals could easily hit the barrier of sound inside there. Kiryu, from his squatted position, looked the least comfortable. His knees were bent, and if he were to stand up, he would pop up like an accordion. Yusei on the other hand was right next to her and was snug, dug into the ground slightly. She didn't know what to say after their awkward moment together. All she could mutter at the moment was a "yes" or the occasional "I know". The air, thick with tension, as Team Satisfaction played the waiting game. Daisuke, being the look-out, would mention things offhandedly instead of on a need to know basis.

To sum up their boring stake-out, there was a loud bang. It didn't sound like anybody had a birthday party. "Get down!" Mitsuki ordered. Time was of the essence. If this indeed was their plan for getting in, now was the time.

"Ahaha, we got a pretty girl here!" One of the harassers said, carrying a small child about eight or nine.

The smaller one cackled, he looked slightly ratty and his shirt torn slightly. "Wait until the head honcho sees this one! He'll be so pleased."

So, it was true. There had been rumors of children mysteriously disappearing when they passed by this certain point. Reaching the guise of playing duel monsters, probably that was what drew them in. Leaping into action after the stunt they pulled, by making an innocent little grade-school kid cry, she stood up and got out of her hiding place. Giving her brother the signal, he tackled one of them down, and punched the lackey over and over in the stomach. However, the bearded man carrying the girl had already went deeper inside the building.

"Shit!"

Kiryu was the first to say what everyone had on their mind and the first to race inside. Daisuke rattled the other one, whose mousy brown hair must have gone through severe mid-life crisis. His beady black eyes turned bug-eyed, staring at the person who had him held done. "What is your problem with children? You got to let them go, their parents are waiting for them!"

But however, Yusei shook his head. "No, forget about inquiring him, we got to get inside now!" With an irritated growl, Daisuke tossed the man to the wall, leaving him behind.

"Dang it Yusei, I was going to have a blast with him." But nonetheless, Daisuke had followed regardless what he wanted at this point.

A bald guy with two criminal marks on his head was sitting at the door and reading a newspaper. He stopped reading though, once he saw them. His red shirt had the looks that somebody washed it bleach, his brown jeans weren't any better. The tennis shoes that he wore didn't look comfy or fashionable, rather they were duct-taped together and had parts of that white footwear be covered in mud and garbage. It literally took Mitsuki to not throw up at that moment. But the others were a whole lot worse. Clothes that had patches, rips and tears, even holes were there, in various spots on their attire. Unlike them, Team Satisfaction was even classier than they were. Mitsuki knew that all of them wore those dark-brown vest jackets that were open and shows two flaps, since it wasn't closed up, meaning they could always zip it up. The collars were close to their chins, but mostly that depended on facial structure and the height of the member. The outlining of the zipper area is a smooth and creamy color, the texture of butter cream icing, or perhaps milk. The sleeves were short and they have some sort of cotton material that fluffs out to keep their shoulders warm.

Yusei's outer layer was a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol on it, Kiryu's was a slightly dark red shirt and had a few inches of sleeve more than the rest of them (probably on purpose just to tick them off because he chose the shirt that was warmer), Jack's was a v-neck shirt, though had the same color of Yusei's, and Crow's a shockingly bright yellow. These contrasts were quite hilarious... and hurt the eyes a little. Mitsuki never determined the real cut of Kiryu's shirt. It looked like it would be a normal t-shirt but it had one little 'v' that was cut there before it continued on to his other sleeve. Of course, that seemed to be the only weird thing that she could point out about an outfit… However, her shirt was a tank-top, probably like what Yusei had on except it was a scarlet hue. The funny thing was that she, Yusei, Jack, and Crow both had black armband belts with silver buckles while Kiryu didn't. It felt like non-conformity almost. But then again Daisuke said that the armbands were stupid and refused to have one. His viridian shirt was a long-sleeved one and he had his denim jeans on. Now, here came the confusing part. Crow had turquoise for his, making her wonder where he really got such pants from. Jack wore dark blue making it quite dashing on his lanky figure. Kiryu chose the classic navy, going old-school yet it still looked so cool on him. She and Yusei wore black jeans and she figured it was not because they were in-sync fashion wise, it was because it slimming qualities improved their looks. Daisuke, however, had chosen to make his acid washed. Her younger looked out of place because he did it on grey denim.

But moving on, Yusei's shoes were a brown color, though a lot lighter than the jacket's color. His reached up to his mid-calf and to Mitsuki, they looked robust. They even had amber gems on it. There were two located on his boots and on the top rim of the boot, had a piece of the boot where it looked like the gem would make it snap together into place. But constantly the crab-head told her otherwise, so she listened. Now Crow had tan boots, only reaching past a bit of his ankle to the start of his calf. Jack's shoes were a softer shading of his jeans; one could barely tell he had shoes on. Kiryu's were probably a more standard color, like black. Daisuke's had a casual smoky color to his.

If anything she would have to say about hairstyles, it would be that Yusei had the upper part of his hair jutting upwards and the lower layer arching down and again, having his highlights stand out still made an impression, even now. Jack had spiked blonde mane but in her opinion, Crow won hands down on having his look like a volcano exploding. He was the only one with a criminal mark too, having a signature M on his forehead and a teal headband secured the position of his locks snugly. Kiryu's looked more normal, with having the thin purple headband keeping his bangs from spilling over. He probably had medium hair length, about to his shoulders. Mitsuki had hers almost straight as an arrow, fanning out to look elegant, but some strands managed to stay not curved and her bangs were untidily styled, almost making it look like seaweed. Daisuke sported a shaded blue hair, almost aquamarine. His tresses showed signs of curling out upwards, but most, of it were wavy.

While they were distracted, more of the members came out of their hiding places. "We're surrounded..." Kiryu muttered, his teeth chattering slightly.

Mitsuki then stared at her brown belt with a dark silver button. She quickly undid her belt and cracked it against the ground once. Her black criss-cross fingerless wrist leather gloves were quite handy, that way the skin wasn't rubbed raw. They were secure with an elastic string that was the part that criss-crossed, and buttoned to prevent it from flying into somebody's face. Using her gothic platforms, she kicked one of them square in the nuts.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt and he's got three inches of heel where it really counts," Crow coyly chuckled as he got to watch a show for his own amusement.

Mitsuki gave a dead-pan look. "It's _three_ and _a_ _half_ numb-skull." She vocalized her own desires to literally stuff her foot into him.

Asides all of that, Yusei smirked at the same time as he began fighting them back. Jack landed some impressive blows, using his upper strength to his advantage and giving them not only bruises, but snapping some of their bones too. Crow's small stature played quite well for him as he zoomed under the foes and shoved them into Kiryu who gladly tossed them into the wall. Daisuke managed do some somersaults, dodging any possible hit while getting some in, albeit not much. When that was finished, the baldy was the only one left to the boss.

Team Satisfaction definitely were the coolest around, dressing and acting they way they do.

"Tsk, so a bunch of runts managed to defeat the best of our crew? Nothing much. You." Seeing that he was pointing at her, the temporary leader grimaced slightly. "Duel me. Then I'll let you pass. Do we have a deal?"

Hesitating slightly, she then gulped. "Y-Yeah, sure. No problem... uh..." Mitsuki didn't know what to call him without it being completely awkward."

"Gorou."

Kiryu snapped his fingers. "Piece of cake, Mi-chan. Don't worry, we'll go outside and keep watch!" Before she could even question why to add honorifics, he bolted. With a sigh, Mitsuki got her duel disk ready and began to stand off.

"Better win, for that girl's sake!" Daisuke cheered, even though it felt like the complete opposite.

Jack pushed her forward a bit more to face the opponent. "C'mon, don't be such a coward." Why was everyone not listening to her? She didn't want to duel. In fact, she never got around to telling them she might have forgotten how to.

Since living among Team Satisfaction, a person learned a lot of things and fast. But this was almost too much for her to bear on her lonesome. Though when she turned back one last time, Yusei... He had a grin on his face. He gave her a thumbs-up. And that was all the confidence that she needed to do this.

"If your friends are confident in you, I'll put my best in too," the man, Gorou, readying his Duel Disk.

Mitsuki shuffled her deck and laughed a little. Prepared, she raised her arm. "Bring it on."

They were engaged, as they said in unison -

"Duel!"

Mitsuki - **8000 LP**

Gorou - **8000 LP**

"It's gonna be my turn first, runt." Gorou yelled, adding a sixth card to his hand. "I place one monster in defense mode and two face-downs."

Mitsuki nonchalantly sighed, "Hmm. Oh well, better get a move on. After, it's my turn now..."

Glancing at her hand, the girl smiled, "I'll believe in this... It's show time!"

- Botanical Lion - LV4 – (1600/2000)

"Let's sweep out the field with Harpie's Feather Duster."

As the cards he set up were deposited in the grave yard, Gorou recoiled back.

"You won't be able to counter back against with any Spells or Trap cards that you might have in that set, but I guarantee that I will attack with Botanical Lion! And because of its effect, it gains 300 with each Plant-type on the field - including itself."

Gorou smirked, "You're a bigger fool than I thought. You attacked my Giant Rat..."

- Giant Rat - LV4 – (1400/1450)

"When this card is destroyed by an opponent's monster in battle, I get to Special Summon one Earth monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck in face-up Attack position!"

Mitsuki gritted her teeth, when it dawned on her that perhaps this was meant to weaken her ability to stop Spells and Traps. If so, then that meant he already had an advantage. "But that doesn't hinder me right now. Botanical Lion, destroy his Giant Rat!"

Botanical Lion gave out a thundering battle cry, charging and swiping his paw downwards and causing it to shatter into pieces.

Mitsuki took a quick peek at her hand. "Placing down one facedown. I'll end my turn."

She took notice though, that after that attack, Gorou was bleeding. Mitsuki wasn't sure whether to be concerned or not, but she couldn't think back on it. She had to move forward. What else she noticed was that he had summoned Key Mouse.

Mitsuki - **8000 LP**

Gorou - **7500 LP**

"It's my turn," Gorou grunted, adding a card to his hand. "Thanks to Giant Rat's effect, I have Key Mouse at the field. At 100 attack and defense, it is pretty weak. First, I'll summon Rescue Cat to the field, even though it might be a bad move in your eyes."

- Rescue Cat - LV4 – (300/100)

Mitsuki stared at the fluffy creature for a moment or two. _"What's his plan...? I can't see why he would summon a weak monster unless-"_

"By using Rescue Cat's effect, I'll sacrifice it to Special Summon two Level 3 or lower Beast-Type monsters from my deck." Gorou said. "I'll summon both The All-Seeing White Tiger and Bunilla!"

- The All-Seeing White Tiger - LV3 – (1300/500)

- Bunilla - LV1 – (100/2050)

Seeing the cute bunny, she began to squeal. "Ee~ What a cute bunny! Bunilla, right? Ohh, I would love to own a pet like you, if you weren't a card!" Jack face-palmed himself, Daisuke groaned out of embarrassment and Yusei had to place his hands over his mouth in order to not say anything that would upset her.

"Hey, pay attention to me!" Gorou demanded though his words didn't reach her who was having an overload of cuteness.

Mitsuki cracked her knuckles and made direct eye contact. "Oh, I heard you loud and clear... What's your next move?" During her little "cute" moment, she had been trying to figure out what his true purpose was. She figured that he was only getting rid of one weak monster to bring in more. That way so he could use them as fodder to full a Special Summon or two. Of course, she was only saying that because she didn't want to admit that she had a weakness or two.

"My next move is that I summon Moja in Attack mode."

- Moja - LV1 – (100/100)

"Hey that's weird, why would he summon weak monsters?" Daisuke asked Yusei as he was observing the duel. Yusei narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps... no, he couldn't be doing that... could he?" Aqua-haired teen growled. "Doing what?"

However, Mitsuki didn't seem fazed. "I activate my Spell card Smashing Ground. I get to pick the monster with the strongest Defense on the field and destroy it! Which means your Bunilla is history!"

As Bunilla disappeared, Gorou mockingly looked at her. "Smart move... but bad timing on your part." She didn't know what he meant, until he continued with his move. "I'll tribute my Moja to summon King of the Beasts." Seeing the skeleton creature, she nearly screamed. She knew that it was fake but she hated skeletons ever since she had been little. Going to a haunted house and seeing it covered in blood when she was five wasn't a smart idea. Of course, it was her father's idea. She still hated him for that.

- King of Beasts - LV7 – (2500/800)

"Now, attack, King of Beasts! Destroy her Botanical Lion!" Howling out in fear, the Lion was swallowed by the creature, causing Mitsuki to already collapse on her knees and tremble in terror.

"Uggh..." Mitsuki sniffled, losing her composure slightly. She didn't expect _that_ to happen.

Gorou belted out whatever he could say at her. "You think I was going to be nice? Now The All-Seeing White Tiger's gonna take a bite out of your life points! You too, Key Mouse!" As the beast lunged at her, as soon as she had gotten back up, she fell backwards and hit her head on solid concrete. Yusei and the others rushed over to help but instead stopped in their tracks. Struggling to get back on her feet, Mitsuki coughed and stood her ground.

"That... that won't stop me...!"

Mitsuki - **6000 LP**

Gorou - **7500 LP**

Daisuke bit his tongue lightly, as the tables were turned, and Mitsuki was starting her turn. "Don't let him take you down, big sis! You can do this. Remember the heart of the cards! You got to find some way to win..."

Though her brother's words were encouraging, there was no way that she could win. That thing was too big, too powerful... if she had a card that could counter it, it would work. All she had on the field was her face-down: Monster Reborn. But if she revived it, it would be destroyed anyway... Searching her hand, she only had Lonefire Blossom, Monster Reincarnation, and Interdimensional Matter Transporter. Already she was in tough position. If she didn't draw out the cards she needed, she would be done for. Drawing her card, she had to put her faith in this one. _"Give me a strategy, give me something to defeat Gorou!"_

With that one pull, she had her answer.

"What are you waiting for, girlie?" Gorou taunted while he fixed his gloves. "It's your move."

Mitsuki beamed mysteriously, a pleasant expression in a bad situation. "You asked for it." she remarked, inserting her Spell card in. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light. This card's effect prevents you from making any more sneaky surprises or direct attacks on me!"

"Not so fast!" The face-down card that Gorou had flipped up. "I'll use Spell Shattering Arrow to destroy your face-up Spell! This also gives you 500 damage to your life points."

The swords that appeared on the field for a moment began to fade into nothing, but that didn't seem to bother Mitsuki as much. "No matter. Thank you for doing that for me, because now I can freely do what I please without being bothered by that card. For my next move, I'll summon Lonefire Blossom!" She didn't know what the urge was to do what she was doing, but she knew that she couldn't halt the process.

- Lonefire Blossom - LV3 – (500/1400)

"The effect of Lonefire Blossom is that I can Tribute one face up Plant monster to Special Summon one Plant-type monster from my deck. That means any one of my strongest monsters can come out into the fray now! Because I'm sacrificing Lonefire Blossom!"

Jack completely had been befuddled. "No way! So that's her dueling style... Unlike relying on too many traps and spells, she discards her own monsters in order to beget more powerful monsters." He calculated while the Lonefire Blossom disappeared.

"Stop analyzing so much," Daisuke raved. "pay attention to the damn duel!"

Yusei seemed quite amused. "You two are so hilarious." He jested lightly to the argument at hand.

"**_Shut up, Fudo!_**"

The timing on that made both her brother and Jack seem like twins. In a sense it was just too cute. Scanning throughout her deck, she got out one of her cards, the one that she selected to be her faithful comrade on the battlefield. She had to destroy Key Mouse in order to keep him from using it to Special Summon any more creepy creatures.

Mitsuki placed down her card, ready to go. "I summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias in attack position!"

- Tytannial, Princess of Camellias - LV8 – (2800/2600)

"Tch! You can't win against me, we both know that. I'll keep pulling out what I need in order to win it all!" Gorou retorted. "So bring out your A-game all you like."

Mitsuki carried a mock Cheshire grin on her part. "Alright then, thanks for the advice!" She chirped as Tytannial readied to strike against her foe. "How about we get rid of that little Key Mouse then?! Go, Tytannial! Rosette de Torture!"

As green thorn vines entangled the tiny puffball, Tytannial snapped her fingers and made roses blossom into their full radiance while killing off the mouse, only rose petals were left behind after its end. But the vine for some reason had smacked Gorou, causing his shirt to tear.

If she had ignored it once, she couldn't ignore it twice. _"What's going on? That happened before but... it wasn't as bad..." _Though she snapped out of it. Regardless, she had to continue the duel, despite knowing there was a problem.

"Brat... you are gonna pay for that!" Gorou roared.

Giggling hesitantly, Mitsuki placed a face down on the field. Right now she needed to stay focused.

But she was sure that she would have the duel wrapped up in a few more turns, though a twist was waiting for her as soon as she started to get her confidence. "However, I can't be all that mad. You helped me out. Since you destroyed one of my Beast monsters, I can pay a 1000 life points in order to summon my Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest!"

"WHAT?!" Mitsuki screeched in irritation at the surprise summon.

- Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest - LV7 – (2600/1800)

Gorou shook his head. "Silly girl. You can't win against me. I already said it once, and I'll say it again: it's gonna be over soon."

"I'm going to place down two face downs and end my turn."

Mitsuki - **5500 LP**

Gorou - **3800 LP**

Drawing a card, it seemed Gorou had every intention to boast. "Say good-bye to your precious Tytannial! Because now she's history! Fissure'll take yours right away-"

Mitsuki cackled at the bold tactic. "Ohh? Really? Well, then I activate my trap, Interdimensonial Matter Transporter!" She submitted her Tytannial, Princess of Camellias into the remove from play section. "Kills two birds with one stone: I get to keep my monster... but your spell is kaput!" Hollers and cheers came from the three attending Team Satisfaction members, with Crow randomly joining in and Kiryu sticking his head only to act like a maverick and participate in the fun.

"Ke! No matter. It left you wide open...!" Gorou asserted. "Attack her directly!"

Smashing away at her life points, Mitsuki became listless, standing there as if nothing had happened as the number kept descending. What was she doing? She was allowing something that could be prevented happened. But she had planned it. If Lady Luck was quite a troublesome mistress, it would provide some interesting turnabout.

"You done yet?"

His frown was not around for very long because he was already having the duel in the bag. What else could she do against him? But before he realized it, his biggest mistake would be underestimating his own opponent's true strength, the strength that came from the Heart of the Cards - in which belief and bonds had the royal straight flush - almost like the same concept in poker, but in a children's card game.

Gorou kept his eye on their life points. "Yeah. I'm finished. I don't have anything else I need to do. But you're about through too." He must have believed, too, that he was going to win. And for a good reason, too. Mitsuki was on a short leash with her life points right now.

Mitsuki - **400 LP**

Gorou - **3800 LP**

"My draw!"

She managed to pull out a Pot of Greed - which could be her saving grace in this case. "First, I'll use Pot of Greed to draw out two more cards!" Withdrawing two of them and depositing the used spell in the Graveyard, she looked at her hand and smiled like a kid in a candy store. Another Lonefire Blossom and a Dark Hole. Ooh, this definitely could be of some real use.

"I'll activate my Dark Hole! This time around, it'll wipe out all monsters on the field, including my Tytannial that I got back from the other dimension." As the monsters were all sucked into the black tear in space, she kept on going. "But that's not quite through yet! I'll use Monster Reborn to return Tytannial, Princess of Camellias back in its proper place!"

"Wow, this a lot of strategy going into it." Crow piped up. "It's so unique. I'm kinda jealous."

Maybe that was something that got the blond of the group got snarky with him. "Don't be! Get better strategies, why don't you? You're slacking off on them."

Turning to look at Jack straight in the eye, the rambunctious thief's eyes gave off a glint. "Hohh? But if I remember, and I quote, 'No way! So that's her dueling style...' is so sounding envious right now." This broke out into a quarrel, which Jack and Crow tried to sock the other to prove their point.

The raven sighed, not minding the two and even Daisuke, who was trying to break them up. He kept his eyes on the duel. "Good luck... Mitsuki-chan." he whispered.

"Ahaha! So your little friends are getting feisty. How about we treat them to something special-" But he was cut off by Mitsuki's next move.

Mitsuki's hands turned into fists, clenching until the knuckles were snow white. "Nobody lays a hand on my friends. Remember there was one card I never even played at this point? My Twilight Rose Knight!"

- Twilight Rose Knight - LV3 – (1000/1000)

"I activate my Twilight Rose Knight's effect! Since this was Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a level four or lower Plant-type monster to the field. And I choose my Lonefire Blossom!"

Gorou began to become pale. "You couldn't... you _wouldn't_..." He evidently knew what was about to be coming his way.

This was make it or break it. Mitsuki only had one shot at this. Her hair began to blow, feeling the power of the Synchro Summon already taking place.

As the seven scarlet red rings appeared, it was time to prove that she could handle things on her own just as well as her friends could and perhaps even more than she had originally planned on.

"But it is! With my Tytannial, Princess of Camellias on the field, it isn't enough to stop you unless I Synchro Summon!" Mitsuki proclaimed. "The joke's on you, because you are about to witness the true power of a Plant slash Burn deck!"

Daisuke's mouth gaped wide open. His sister was going to summon the most beautiful and deadly of all the cards. The gang had seen the card but it was never played... Well, they were finally going to watch the monster's summon unfold. "Dang... she means business!" he exclaimed. "I always heard rumors about that card she had from people back in Neo Domino, but I wanted to see it so badly... now she's using it!"

In the meanwhile, Chinatsu who had snuck out of her room at Martha's, was also been a spectator at the duel. Of course, Kiryu and Crow didn't notice because they both rushed inside to see that one Synchro Monster in particular...

"Infinite flames consuming all in its path! The goddess flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

- Black Rose Dragon - LV7 – (2400/1800)

Everywhere around them became a wash of aromatherapy, in which roses were the main course. It took everything within Gorou to not run out of the room. He didn't like the strong smell of flowers, apparently. A mighty dragon burst from the crimson rose that it was confined in. A black body but petals adorned on it, though it definitely was a Duel Monster. Summoning it took a toll to her, as Mitsuki felt her birthmark glow again. This time around seemed awfully different. Subsequently, it hurts. Instead it made her apathetic to the type of pain. Realizing that she had enough power to destroy his pathetic life points, her eyes alight with a different passion. This time, it was for destruction.

Orange hair covered her eyes as she gave out the commands. "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias. Wipe out some of his life points, would you?"

With a nod, the humanoid rose had sank the thorns deep into her victim, causing physical stress and probably actual pain as well. She returned to her place on the field as Mitsuki planned who would complete the duel. "Black Rose Dragon, Black Rose Gale!"

Breathing in, the dragon spewed out flames of disastrous proportions and instantly inflicted burns onto Gorou. Mitsuki then had stopped it. It was enough punishment for trying to plot to stand in her way and hurt her friends and her little brother. Getting her bangs out of her eyes, she use her right hand and flipped her hair.

"Now, it's over. You'll have learned your lesson right?"

Mitsuki - **400 LP**

Gorou - **0 LP**

They both pulled off impressive moves. With Gorou, he managed to put in 5100, reducing her life points to 400. However Mitsuki could say the same thing, since she had a whopping 5200 attack points combined from Tytannial and Black Rose Dragon to get end-game. An impulse of regret came as she saw the blood on him and before she had the chance to apologize to him, he tossed her a card. On instinct, Mitsuki caught it with her two fingers without even flinching.

Despite what he had gone through today, the man was able to rise to his own two feet to show that he was alright, somewhat. Chrome-dome seemed to not be phased. "That... was the best duel in my life. Well, asides from being set on fire by your mischievous dragon." Gorou muttered, glaring at Mitsuki's deck but then looked back at Mitsuki with an honest sincerity about him. "So take my Bunilla. I think he'll be having a grand old time with you. And who knows? He might be your ticket out of here."

"Huh...? How did you..." Mitsuki paused, deciding not to question any further. Yet, as she held her newly prized Bunilla, she felt strange. She didn't regard about it, tucking it safely within her deck.

It seemed that it was the normal around here, to know things before you even met the person... Gorou had smiled sheepishly at her little interrogation "Let's say, the word gets around quick here in ol' Satellite. You should head off though. The boss is probably about to do something to that girl." he remarked, giving them a berth to head up the stairs. "He's waiting. Though I suggest that it would be best that you stay out of it... he's pretty tough-"

His sentence was left hanging because they already rushed upstairs to save the girl.

Gorou gave a lilting sigh. "My, my. Things are certainly becoming interesting, eh? I wonder what the future holds." He predicted as he shuffled his deck casually. "I know one thing for sure. Things will burst out of the seams, and they'll lose something precious to them. But I'll be looking forward to seeing her smile in Neo Domino City..."

From then on, Mitsuki wasn't sure what happened. Or what Gorou meant. It seemed like they dashed on recklessly, without putting any thought behind it. This was natural though because they wanted to save the girl from whatever horrors were up ahead. Turned out that the job was easy, in which case Kiryu had the joys of pouncing on somebody and winning in a duel. Same old, same old.

"Man that was damn impressive, big sis."

Daisuke munched on some of the apples they had gotten while heading back. This was the most casual her brother had ever been, but then again, an occasion to relax came rarely around here. He knew that she wasn't paying attention though, due to another reason. So he kept on eating to fill his empty stomach.

They also had caught Chinatsu, and Mitsuki had been scolding. "...You shouldn't do that! That was dangerous. What if somebody had spotted _you_?"

"I'm short. I think it's obvious I can squeeze myself into anywhere."

Yusei folded his arms and gave a stern gaze. "No. It's still not okay. When we say no, we meant no. You should listen to your older sister." he stated matter-of-factly. "That's the responsible thing to do. How about we teach you to duel, so that way you won't cause any more trouble?"

The youngest nodded, approving what was about to be the most tedious test of her life. Mostly due to the rules and guidelines of dueling they would have to teach her. Each was specialized in their own areas and different tips that she would have to somehow work together to make a proper flow for her deck. Finally, there was a problem of finding her a deck type that would suit her. She already had her Fairy deck though it was best to have her learn that more than one type, just in case. But besides that, she had other things to have on her mind.

Like her birthmark, for example. Something like that shouldn't have happened and even if it was supposed to, Mitsuki knew her unease would soon swallow her up. Why would it glow? Why would it make the damage from her Duel Monsters real? These desires to have answers to those questions severely annoyed her, knowing that any sort of solving would have to come later. However she hoped that it was just a one-time thing. Insatiable rage still consumed her, long after the effects of using Black Rose Dragon to win. The circumstances that these emotions came about weren't of the ordinary type. So she had to keep this in mind. Power like that could only lead to trouble. There's no telling what she really possessed. It was only the beginning after all. She wanted somebody to finally fill in the blanks. As a result of her meddling, she only got more and more puzzling details. Not only about the predicament the siblings were in, too. Mitsuki glanced to see that her mark was still the same as ever. Yet, it looked... sinister.

Maybe instead of going the opposite direction of thinking she was a monster she would try going on a completely new path, made for herself and for others. Likewise, Mitsuki had to stop worrying about what changes were happening. Weren't these sort of things suppose to happen? She was in a new environment, probably the reason why she was out of it was because she wasn't in her element. Yes... that's it. A lucid delusion that could be used to her own advantage.

Unknowingly, they were being filmed and watched, as if they were stars to a reality television set. Rex Godwin, the producer of this madness, was enjoying some wine. He drank very little especially when it came about to business, despite that it was in the workplace. Since he was the head of the Sector Securities, nobody bothered it much. White hair seemed to dance along with every movement.

"Sir, if I bother you for a slight moment or two?"

His right-hand, Yeager had interrupted his time on the television. Though what he would consider to be a show would be a nightmare to somebody else. Being secretly watched and twenty-four hours per week? Nobody would be able to stand Godwin as long as some people would have.

Godwin spun around on his wheeled armchair. "Speak." The word was a simple command, but somebody of Yeager's brain capacity would understand it.

"It was reported that Mitsuki Shirohane-san has used her Signer powers for the first time." Yeager reported while he shut the door and locked it. "Your assumptions about her being the Goddess were correct. She bears not only the full mark... she has all the required abilities."

Adjusting his tweed suit jacket, he clucked. "Am I ever wrong? No, wait. Don't answer that. Mitsuki-san, the famous singer and voice actress perhaps possesses the actual Crimson Dragon within her. Assuming it would be a bad idea though, however her life readings are quite... high." Clicking on a remote, various intel about the potential Goddess appeared. "Shirohane, Mitsuki. She was born to parents Kyo and Usagi and has two siblings, Daisuke and Chinatsu. Small incidents involving her psychic powers had occurred in the past, though the media brushed it off all as coincidences or mistakes. Her powers are real though."

Footage of Mitsuki's final part of the duel between Gorou has shown her tapping into those dormant skills and harnessing them with all her strength. Yeager's eyes were glued to the screen. His lilac curls bounced, as he heard Godwin clearing his throat. "Despite that, Mitsuki has no clue who she really is destined to be. She's eccentric to the point that she is like my own little pierrot -"

At that point, there was a knock at the door. Interruptions weren't allowed, especially when _he _was the one doing all the talking. Godwin had no other option though. He knew whoever had been here while he was doing his "work" must be either dying or about to be dying. In the long run, his designs would eventually come into fruition. So he had no need to continue on viewing into their little lives. Besides Godwin had better things to do than watch Satellite and exiled Neo Domino children doing their daily routine.

Godwin at this point had reassured himself that he would have Shirohane-san under his control, bending under his will. Exiting out his room, he flicked off the lights, darkening the room quite considerably. The older man definitely was looking forward to this exciting game of wits and daring stunts. Simply put, since he'll never tire of innocents trying to do the impossible. He would put up a front, gain their trust, and in the end stab their back.

_"And having that girl as the main attraction," _Godwin thought to himself, as he stepped in the elevator and pressed the button.

Heading down to meet up with one of his secretaries, Mikage, it made him think of something through. Eventually she'll bother to return and ruin all his work. Outside of Neo Domino City at the moment, he wanted to ignore her existence. Conversely he became aware that she would want revenge against who caused her unneeded suffering. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to supply those answers to her questions. But on the flip side, it wasn't like Mitsuki would burst through the doors of his office. No... Godwin had time. He had as much as he needed to fulfill his operation's quota.

* * *

**Phew! Finally finished this chapter… It took forever, forever to get this done. With all the pieces in place it seems Godwin talks of this "Goddess" and how it relates to Mitsuki and the sibling's predicament. No doubt he's the target the Shirohanes are after. But the bargaining chip to be re-admitted to Neo Domino might be more costly than anyone imagined… **

**Credit goes out to hiyuusha for the Duel concept. Thank you so much, you are truly wonderful!**


	3. Painful Reminders

**Before I continue on with the chapter, I opt to reply to my reviews that I got. I only got three so far, but I'm happy regardless to answer my readers on through it!**

**Hikari: Why I'm glad you think it's interesting! And I should have answered like about, last chapter or so about the updates, but I'll update as much as you want, or as much as I want to get the story out and people to enjoy my writing.**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: I'm glad that you love this fanfic so much! It really boosted my confidence into writing the third chapter in the fanfic. I appreciate your review from the bottom of my heart.**

**hiyuusha: I'm glad that you want me to continue with this, so going on my promise, I will continue it. Sure, my writing style's a bit "out there" but it gets the job done and peaks people's interest. Hope you keep on reading!**

**That covers everyone on my reviews for now. **

**This is a redone part of the chapter. Minor things have been changed like grammar and I took out the memories. Those will be saved for a prequel and this is one of the chapters that is getting much needed altercations, my editor suggested that I go the route of a prequel just to save everyone some time. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Painful Reminders**

* * *

Mitsuki snapped wide awake in the bed. It was 2:45 am in the morning. Not like it mattered though. Everything that happened so far... well... she didn't know how to adjust to this confounded mess she called her life. Still, after two years, that never had stopped her boyfriend from dreaming sweetly. But Mitsuki felt that even Yusei suffered, being exploited and couldn't do anything about it. Lacing her fingers in his locks, she planted her lips on his, missing that familiar feeling of love. They hadn't kissed in a long while. It was due to Kiryu's arrest that he was near to stopping all contact with her. Yusei never kissed her anymore. He didn't hug her either. All he did was acknowledge her through touches that were safe, like hands or subtle arm skin-ship. Nothing more and nothing less to be honest… Kiryu had stolen so much from them. She couldn't begin to count the ways. It wasn't like he didn't love her. No, that wasn't it. More of that it was better to not be all touchy-touchy all the time. Hell Mitsuki could remember how the others got annoyed about it. Keeping it to a minimum wasn't such a bad idea. And to admit, sometimes she felt naive when she did it in front of others.

When Yusei woke up at her continued caressing, Mitsuki jumped back slightly. But he took her hand in his and had her on top of him. "Are you alright?" His voice seemed dripping with weariness; she could feel Yusei's muscles were sore too.

He had been working on his own D-Wheel. And for a time, Jack was a big part of the reason why he still kept at it to the point where it was unhealthy. They also had new friends in Rally, a young child who had taken a liking to them. He was always bright and ready to help out whenever the situation called for it. Then there was the ever foreboding Nerve. Sometimes he talked, and sometimes he didn't. Blitz also had joined the group too. He had glasses, almost like monocles, but they weren't. But if you tricked yourself enough to believe they were Blitz would go on frenzied like a madman about it. Finally there was the thickly built Taka. He's a sweetheart and had his moments, though even he had the strength to push aside a lot of heavy objects he preferred to be passive and not get into fights. Which bored Mitsuki slightly, but it was the thought that counted. And Jack? Well… let's say that it didn't end… well.

"Do you need decaf coffee, is your stomach hurting?" So now he was being the concerned boyfriend that she had wanted to see only when she couldn't sleep. "I know it's like at the crack of dawn but I can get you whatever you need."

Mitsuki sighed dejectedly. "I guess some decaf coffee and the comfort of your company shall be enough. Maybe something in my stomach might make me feel better." She felt his arms around her, giving her a peck on the cheek. Only, she wasn't happy with this small talk.

She wanted much more. However she had to tolerate this. Even though they lived underground region, Yusei built a pocket of space so they could sleep upstairs. Daisuke had tolerated being downstairs on the couch and Chinatsu had a futon there. It wasn't as nice, but they didn't have much to work with. As he prepped the grinds, he was using a coffee pot that they had found. Of course, it had to be cleaned and taken care of, but for the most part it still produced caffeine that she needed. Once he poured it into a cream-colored mug, he rubbed her shoulders.

Shutting her eyes, she took the first sip and nearly spat it out. Bitter coffee never sat well with her stomach. "Sorry. Forgot to add cream and sugar…" As it slowly was added into the mix, it brought back some... distasteful memories. She used to take her drinks from an old friend of hers. A friend who was probably dead in her heart and her mind.

The coffee may have perked her up though she couldn't afford to indulge on these things, such rich things as sweet imagination and the possibility of seeing two old friends again. "Better." Taking another drink of it, she guzzled the rich substance down, about drinking roughly half of it.

It wasn't like as what she had drank before. But it proved that she still was living.

A distance rumble sounded from above, the vibrations shaking it to the core of their little hide out. "Good. …I'm glad." Yusei took a seat next her and kissed her, the taste of pina colada still lingering, if it was more of a distinct salt water taffy.

This was a lone thought that comforted her. She placed the mug to the coffee table and buried her face into his chest for a bit. Feeling that she was chilled out of her funk Mitsuki got up from the armchair, heading back up the rickety steps. Crawling back into the comforts of bed with her boyfriend, she returned to get the much needed rest. Little did the sleeping quartet knew, that their lives would take another road and head somewhere else. A place where both recollections and hope for a bright future would clash…

The ringing of the alarm clock disturbed her sleep. Again, when you lived in a place that didn't have much sunlight or moonlight, that's when you start getting sickly. To say the least Mitsuki knew of the crack above them, when they went down through the tunnels. Descending down the steps, she prepared herself what was going to be downstairs. She also remembered Gorou and how he had put her through the ringer by using 8000 life points instead of the usual 4000. It was probably to test her, to see if she could really sweep him off his feet in power, dueling-wise. But there had been no dueling as of late. After the fiasco with Sector Security, most of anybody who had any caliber in the dueling world had vanished in Satellite. Taking out her Bunilla card, she kept staring at it. Not anybody could say what card she had was fantastic. But to her, it meant more than anything, so she was willing to not budge on the subject. Falling on hard times, everyone had to pull their fair share of the weight. Crow had disappeared oft into the shadows and she hadn't seen him in a while, except the occasional bump-into-each-other scenario. Seeing that her lover had begun his usual work, it took some time for her to figure out what she wanted to do next.

When you lived in a place for a long while, certain things became routine. Perhaps it was more expected because she had nothing to do until the nighttime. Yusei had snatched her into his arms as he gave a light prod to her cheek with his finger.

"I'll make something for us to eat." He whispered into her ear as Yusei was enjoying what he was planning to do to his girlfriend. "And maybe just a little something… _extra._" With a quick swipe of his tongue on her ear, and he bit her most sensitive spot, her ear.

Mitsuki squeaked at this and batted at him playfully with a face simply adorned with a flushed sugar pink blush. They didn't have any sexual activity, mostly they kissed and hugged and used tongue in their kisses from time to time. But it wasn't anything major. When she really looked at the time, it was close to roughly seven pm. "Fuck. Fudo, why didn't you wake me-"

But he gave a vacant expression, knowing that all too well; Yusei had done this on purpose. So Mitsuki decided to not answer back.

Preparing to head off to the kitchen, Yusei begun explaining. "You were tossing and turning in bed. So I decided to let you sleep more. It's bad for your health if your internal clock is off schedule." Ooh, that seemed to be his most snide remark since… ever.

He did have a point, as Mitsuki hated to admit it. After the incidents, she hadn't been getting good enough shut-eye, causing her to slowly become insomniac. So she was glad that he really did care for her well-being. He went to the cupboard and pulled out two packs of ramen with ease.

"What do you want, beef or shrimp? I could give you both but you'll get tempted to scarf down more." Yusei glanced back at her, waiting for her reply.

Mitsuki grunted at the brute words. "Does it look like I care?! I missed, oh, I don't know – breakfast and lunch for the sake of my health?" She shot back with an equal tone.

For having a good nap, it didn't seem like she was very pleased.

Fixing up the ramen, he got out the frying pan and heated it up, making a few fried eggs. "I'm making you some food now. I don't really see what the problem is…" After he finished his task, he snatched the shrimp ramen from her and placed a fried egg on it.

Perhaps she was slightly moody, but she whined as Yusei took advantage of it. He did make it. Didn't mean that she _didn't_ want shrimp… but she would deal with beef ramen. Beef was nice. She wished that she was already home in Neo Domino. The best pork buns were served there and a lot of nice eateries were there. Although she really couldn't complain about it. Mitsuki would chow down on anything, as long as it was noodles, meat, or desserts. What she didn't realize is that as she was devouring her food, Yusei's hand was on her breast. She gave out a light moan, feeling him knead it.

His shiny dark hair smothered her shoulder. "You've been so deprived as of late… I want to treat you. So relax, babe… don't move." Then her button-up light blue shirt slowly was removed, revealing skin and her white bra and panties. He didn't care and desired to enjoy. Yusei couldn't stand seeing her clothed any longer. Perhaps the hormones and the testosterone finally spoke for him.

Mitsuki never thought that her boyfriend could be a romantic. She didn't expect much out of it, since he worked more on the D-Wheel than being around her. But to have his touch and not sharing it with anyone else – that was truly wonderful to her, at least. His feathery touches were such a tease. That was really what it made her lust for him increase. Their kiss became even more heated than they had in the past. His tongue slipped in, sucking on hers. Letting go of her for a brief pause, their saliva connected them. A sinful way to keep in contact, which is… different but not unwelcome.

"My love, when we get to Neo Domino City, I'll give you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams."

She knew that she wasn't going to get all of it right now. If Chinatsu or Daisuke walked in onto this, she would never have the chance to purely make out like that for a while. Besides, Mitsuki forgave him for playing her. Yusei already was trying his best to satisfy her needs. Why push the man to his breaking point? Hugging him, she felt accomplished, feeling as if her soul brightened up with Yusei's companionship and tender words. Despite all that she had… it would never be enough for him. He had desires of getting revenge. So did she… Mitsuki could joke that they were put in the same position by two different people. In chess, there are movements that are made by two players. One would be cornered, the other winning it all. If it really was destined to be a checkmate for both of them, why not fight back against the tide that was deciding? To her, it didn't matter anymore. As long as Mitsuki had something to believe in, then she would press ahead.

"I'm gonna test the D-Wheel out. See you soon." Yusei then had stepped out with Rally, who had arrived moments after.

Rally, of course, didn't see what he and Mitsuki had done. Though he did gift her with a quick kiss good-bye before he mounted his D-Wheel and it screeched out of their place, into the tunnels. Ooh, now that was a nice picture. She would enjoy him riding her all night long. The heat of the moment still lingered in her mind as she flicked on the television or rather… the others had arrived. Arguing and bickering for the remote as usual. Needless to say, it kind of turned her off. She already had soaking wet panties and a need for her boyfriend to take care of the problem. Well it wouldn't work if he wasn't here. And it definitely wasn't happening with these 'new' friends around. She could literally cum with the thought of Yusei giving her everything that she could ever want and more.

Taka was the first to notice her squirm. "Hey, are you alright Mitsuki-chan? You seem… I dunno… frustrated." He pointed out.

"Oh really? Perhaps because you blokes are fighting over petty material television instead of worrying about where your next meal is going to come from?" Mitsuki made up on the sly, mostly because Taka was right.

She was not alright, she was frustrated, but adding in the sexually part in front of frustrated and then he would sing to a different tune. But she would lie through her teeth to make sure their sanity was kept intact. Besides she didn't need everyone to know of her sex life. She partially forgot that he unbuttoned her shirt. Her well-defined figure shown, especially in the breast department: which they were enormous but a subtle touch off from completely abnormal. Eventually she figured out that a lot of men were attracted to her for her breasts or for her personality. Either one, she figured. As then they had flicked to a channel, her face twisted into that of an unreleased hostility.

"A-Ah. Mi-chan, don't be so–" Blitz's eyes widened as Mitsuki flicked out her hand and nearly broke his wrist. The ponytailed man suffered from her wrath. Nobody simply denied of what she wanted. But when somebody called her 'Mi-chan', she would flip. Unless Yusei or his siblings were referring to her, Mitsuki seemed to accept that only from them. She hated that nickname for a good reason.

Daisuke had walked through the door to see this and groaned. "Blitz. What did you do this time?" Separating the two, he plopped himself in the middle. To stop any protests, he gave a cruel stare. "Don't order me around."

The youngest sibling came in, as they were probably most of all the way through the show. "…" Chinatsu muttered under her breath, getting into her sister's lap.

Nerve had noticed this oddity. He may have not said much, but he heard the stories. After a certain tragedy, the Shirohane family hadn't had a leg to stand on. Yusei wove tales about how things turned from bad to worse. As it turned out, Mitsuki used to be kind… but then she grew to realize that her kindness led to naïveté. She also had a reputation of getting into situations by her own impulsiveness. It was also frightening that she became self-centered and kept herself closed off. A sullen creature of habit, even when she wasn't speaking, her silence enough could make a person leave the room right away. Then there was Daisuke. He always had been a rambunctious child, though he had a good heart. Of course, he changed too. He became malicious and conceited, almost bossy in a way. His thoughtless actions caused many to get insulted.

When they first met, he said, _"The only way to survive is to become something you aren't. So I don't care what you say to me."_ Those words still bounced in their minds to that day.

Lastly, there was Chinatsu. Innocent, though she had become a coward, except to people already that she trusted. Often she would sneak out just to be alone. And when she spoke it felt like somebody strangling you from behind. A stingy girl too, who crafted the whimsical dolls and wouldn't bother anybody else with sharing her talents and quite boorish too… She only allowed Yusei to cling and cuddle with. The last two years must have borne some difficulty on them.

In Neo Domino, Jack Atlas had one goal in mind. But his knowledge of Satellite taught him better. In order to keep his title of King, he had to be stronger than anybody else. Even Fudo and Shirohane were in his way. Both of them had become boyfriend and girlfriend. He was aware of that for a long time that they had been quote and quote 'together'. He was jealous. Then again, who wouldn't? They had such a great bond, those two. Smiling wryly at the faint slip of what remembering he had seen them last as. Near that he could figure, both of them were history to him after all.

"The King of Turbo Duels, the one and only… Jack Atlas!"

Hearing the announcement of his name, he raced out onto the track. It felt wonderful for a duel tonight. And he felt more alive than he had been in a long while. Sure he had a new self that probably would make any normal person want to punch him, it would never happen though. He was the King. Everyone was going to love him.

At the same interval, Yusei was riding his own D-Wheel. Anyone with eyes would only just see the rider and a red blur, since he was driving moderately fast for the naked eye to see. Speaking about naked, he still had his girlfriend on his mind. This was not wise of him of thinking of her seducing beauty while he experimented with his D-Wheel's motor capacity. The subway was slightly rocky – since it had been deserted quite some time ago. But that was okay. He wouldn't be long. Because he had a dream to fulfill and a promise that would come true; Yusei couldn't let himself or his friends down. And he especially couldn't let Mitsuki down.

"And up against him is Hunter Pace," The Master of Ceremonies informed. "Now, to explain how the match will play out, it will be a Turbo Duel. Both duelists will be on their D-Wheels and have 4000 life points. Whoever makes it drop to 0 wins. We're going to be in for an exciting match for sure!"

At the track, both Jack and Hunter Pace placed a strange spell card in to turn the field into this bright lilac color upon activation. The audience oohed and ahhed, appalled at the sudden change to the scenery. MC apparently was there to guide them. "This is the "Speed World" Field Spell card being active, ordinary Spell cards cannot be activated and the duelists must rely on their Speed Counters."

Hunter Pace began to smirk, "I'm going to win this time around." He said with every utmost confidence that he could muster.

Jack completely ignored him knowing that Hunter Pace, of all duelists, wasn't going to defeat him.

"Our challenger will be making the first move!"

As time passed after that final declaration, it seemed that Hunter Pace really was going to win. He had an advantage with Skull Flame. That was a hard monster alone to defeat and any experienced duelist would have a rough time. But not Jack Atlas. For him, it was a walk in the park. He had used a regular monster and a tuner monster to Synchro Summon his Red Dragon Archfiend. But unlike Mitsuki, he didn't have to use a chant to show off. No, that card did it all for him. "Attack, Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy his monster!" With a bellowing roar, the flames from the dragon burnt Skull Flame to a crisp. Crunching the numbers, it was most likely that he expected to pull out a win like that.

For Yusei, he cursed as the engine stopped working. And it bugged him. It was breaking down too, so he was forced to walk the rest of the way home with his D-Wheel in tow. Boy, his girlfriend definitely wasn't going to be happy with the results. He had also been fixing hers up too, as a surprise present for her. But that wasn't going to be finished until his was. Mostly because he wanted to get the latest stuff for Mitsuki's model… so he could have her come along for the ride too.

**- Red Dragon Archfiend - LV8 – (3000/2000)**

**VS.**

**- Skull Flame - LV8 – (2600/2000)**

As soon that Red Dragon Archfiend was put out, Hunter Pace realized that whatever left of his life points were going to be gone. And it hit a perfect, beautiful zero. Both of the D-Wheels stopped, but Hunter Pace had crashed. Grudgingly, he stood up on his own two feet, walking out, defeated by the King...

"Jack Atlas has won again! Ladies and gentlemen, the King remains undefeated!" MC announced, getting cheering and hoots from the audience.

Yusei looked up at the crevasse to see the moon. He chuckled slightly. That full moon remained him of his girlfriend again. But he was okay with that. She told him a time ago that her name means various things but she liked the meaning of full moon the best. It suited her. Mitsuki was like the moon. She is ever beautiful and mysterious as the night; the stars were akin to the floating white ball in the sky as he was to her. He could go on and on about it, but opt not to. He had to see how she was doing. As he was pushing back his D-Wheel into his hideout, he saw his girlfriend and his friends sitting on the couch. Yusei's eye caught onto the fact that she seemed utterly pissed off at a certain somebody on the television. Of course, it was Jack. No wonder why she was in sour state. She didn't even bother to acknowledge the jerkface anymore. When he came in, she stood up and got a water bottle out of the fridge. She always predicted what he needed. This non-verbal communication, they understood each other a lot better. Sometimes words weren't needed to describe their relationship. When Mitsuki handed it over, it was ice-cold to the touch, since driving a motorcycle worked up a sweat. Taking off his helmet and placing it to the side, he uncapped the bottle and took a large swig. She also was kind enough to get a towel for him too. The others were too busy to notice his presence. Since Jack had left for Neo Domino, the only ones who remained in Satellite who really knew him grew a sort of resentment. It was no surprise either. Even his best friend and lover he had come to know would punch something if she saw him on the television, indicating more than just anger fueled Mitsuki's burning desire to rip him apart. Daisuke seemed to not have a good bout of luck either. He had been the center of a lot of misfortune from losing friends to illnesses he had to fight, he too, was bitter. Chinatsu literally became a mute. He knew that it had been bad however… Yusei didn't know how to help them cope. He only turned around, placed the water bottle in a safe place, and began to tinker with the engine again.

Mitsuki was at his side for him to have a shoulder to lean on. It made him thankful for what he did have… at least. He then saw her proceed to kiss his neck. Yusei chuckled slightly as she did this, carefully placing his hands around her waist and lifted up her shirt slightly. Yusei placed himself behind her, forcing her to sit on his lap. But lo and behold, his erection grew immediately as he realized she was soaked in her own cum. She didn't change out into a different set of panties? Yusei's hormones increased and his perverted side of his mind started to get to work. She would look bloody sexy as a cat girl. Or maybe as a succubus… He definitely was thinking that Mitsuki would enjoy a bit of foreplay right now.

"You should have changed into comfier clothes. Or are you just wearing this to tease me?"

That definitely got Mitsuki's attention, as she clamped down on her lip at the pleasure. "U…uhh… Well I am… do you like it?"

He kept on going, glad that they were distracted with that stupid program of Jack Atlas being on there. Maybe Jack's useless pretty face was of good use for something. To her little stutter, he nodded. Of course he liked it. Who wouldn't like to be turned on like that? Probably it was his own preference though. Yusei kept rubbing with his thigh into her crotch tenderly. He needed to have her cum for him. And since she already was sensitive, he didn't need much more encouragement. Mitsuki twitched in anticipation to see that it wasn't long for her to release. She shivered in his arms and he smooched her cheek.

"There. Better?" Once she confirmed it was so, she went back upstairs to change into her regular outfit. Seeing that his sexy girlfriend was no longer moody, she rejoined him on his lap. It was the same ensemble as two years ago, sans the Team Satisfaction jacket. Instead, he found her a pretty cute goth one to replace it. It's sleek and black; which fitted her quite well. Mitsuki brushed some of her hair aside and revealed that her eyes were glowing brighter than before. Her health seemed to improve a lot after their little charade.

"Jack, it seems that you had difficulty with Hunter's Trap cards. What exactly happened?" The MC quizzed, only to have his microphone rudely taken from him.

The King had a smug look on his face. "If I really went full-throttle at the beginning and defeated him easily, where's the fun in that? My audience would only get bored and that's something I don't want."

This answer seemed to please the crowd, as they cheered. As Nerve, Blitz, and Taka were fixated on the interview, Yusei revved up the engine to get their attention.

Taka blinked at the sudden noise. "S-Sorry. This was your home, Mitsuki's home, as well as Daisuke and Chinatsu's home, though the cable couldn't extend out anymore than it could. We really tried and…" The engineer shook his head at the statement.

There was nothing more to be said about it. He had a girlfriend and grew content over time with what he already have. He didn't give a crap about Jack. He had his plans and he would do what he needed to so he could help the family and friends he loved.

"That guy, Hunter Pace, seemed easily toyed with." Blitz pointed out, his dark turquoise eyes showing his confusion. "I wonder why…?"

Then Yusei cut in, responded with, "He must have been a weak duelist."

Mitsuki had noticed the edge to his voice. She was now glad that he gave her that pleasure that needed. She wished that he didn't have to be so frank about it. Hunter Pace didn't pace himself very well against Jack. That led him to his downfall quite easily.

Taka proceeded to ask him a stickler question. "What happened to your previous D-Wheel?" That topic made her boyfriend slightly cringe.

She couldn't blame him for wanting to hide that from them. After a certain somebody stole it, he never really got over it. He worked hard on that motorcycle. This more than wounded Yusei's pride but his heart too. Mitsuki never thought anybody would ask that question. Fortunately, Yusei was saved by an interruption. Rally had bolted down into the hideout, seeming that a bee hive had been shoved in his pants. Almost like he couldn't wait to talk to somebody…

"Hey, do you guys know where Yusei is?"

All of them stared at each other, pointing towards to where he was located.

The pink-haired boy then ran to Yusei and gave over a few D-Wheel chip. "Here you go! This is exactly what you need!" He said confidently, with one of those goofy grins on his face.

Nerve rolled his eyes. "Okay, Rally. Where did you really find these chips?" He inquired as the others were expecting a response that would back Rally up.

Mitsuki known, along with the others, that Rally had a reputation for taking things that didn't belong to him. So she wasn't surprised why they doubted him. It was suspicious. How could Rally just find it lying around somewhere? However, this time around, the kid had guts enough to lie to their faces.

"I found these precious treasures around in the dumpsters, thank you very much!" Rally made a face at them, for good measure, as if he asserted that they should praise him for the miracle he dug up.

Their faces were like stone at the so-called truth. Well except for Yusei.

"Lay off, guys. It doesn't matter right now where they come from. We have it. That's what counts." Yusei inserted the chip into the D-Wheel by programming and tested it out.

The engine that once sputtered had become quite a live-wire, seeing that it roared and it should sound like what a D-Wheel would sound like. Seeing that it worked, Yusei had ran into another place, locked the door, and proceeded to program the chips into Mitsuki's D-Wheel and Daisuke's D-Wheel – he had only shut the door out on them so it would be a surprise when he finally finished.

Coming back out from there, Mitsuki raised an eyebrow. "Hey hot stuff, why were you–" Though this never got answered because Rally piped up again.

"You should test your D-Wheel out! We gotta to see if it works!"

Sector Security had other plans though, as they were above the hideout. Honestly, she had seen them too many times to count. Two years ago… up to now. And that was one too many that Mitsuki even wanted to know that they were hounding out for them. The helicopters were quite loud enough to cause her little sister to cling onto her.

"Rally Dawson! You are under arrested for stealing D-Wheel chips. And there's no point in running, we can track you via criminal mark." Rally felt his face, touching his criminal mark and looked quite ashamed.

Daisuke had face-palmed himself lightly, clearly outraged. "Dear God, I didn't want them, of all the people, to be here! What the hell?!"

Mitsuki stared at her boyfriend, hoping that he had a plan. Usually he was the best at them. And then she remembered the laptop. Wasn't it equipped with a mark jammer to prevent from Rally being hunted down?

As the others were arguing, Yusei must have read her enough so that he could turn on the marker jammer. "Go. **_Now!_**" Rushing out of the scene, Yusei had led her and Daisuke, as well as Chinatsu back into that previously locked room.

In there were two shiny D-Wheels. Mitsuki's mouth literally dropped quite a bit. She never had such a fancy gift like this. Sure, she had a lot of things as a singer. This... though... was the best she had ever gotten. Mitsuki danced around, jumping up and down, kissing her boyfriend on the lips and mounted her new wheels. A hybrid D-Wheel of her own… she saw Yusei smiling at her excitement. It was a scarlet color, affinity to the 'Yusei Go' – a pet nickname for Yusei's D-Wheel. Seraphic Rose… she would call it that. It had a bright crimson rose design with angel wings and to boot a cushy seat. When she pressed some of the buttons, this revealed a duel disk: courteously from Kaibacorp and the dumps. Most of the parts had been from junk, though it was refinished so it didn't smell awful. There was a helmet compartment. And her helmet looked badass. The appearance of it looked like a scarlet rose in full bloom and the visor was a sharp black.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best boyfriend in the world… no, the universe!"

Hugging him tightly, Yusei kissed her on the lips. "I'm glad you approve. It was hard to find a lot of the parts. I took your drawing of the D-Wheel design. You had so many scratched-out names for it. So what are you going to call it?" He questioned the now-elated Mitsuki.

Feeling the sleek paint job of the D-Wheel, Mitsuki lovingly looked at it. "Seraphic Rose, of course. With me on it, I'll be a goddess helming something that was made from the heart." She teased.

Yusei glanced back at the D-Wheel and then back. "Yeah. It's perfect."

Daisuke sighed. "You are too lovey-dovey. Mine's the coolest. It has flames all over and roses and wings are a bit… well…" Before he could say anymore, Yusei heard the helicopter coming down nearby.

"No time to argue. We got to help Rally."

Nodding, the two siblings proceeded to gear up. While Mitsuki's Seraphic Rose looked a gorgeous dark color, Daisuke's had a balanced out palette of blues and purples. With blue flames on his D-Wheel, it was dubbed as the Cerberus Hellfire. Revving up their vehicles Mitsuki took a fresh breath and punched it. Coming to life, they raced down, becoming the bait so the kid could flee the scene. It wouldn't be enough to fully stop them but it was to help Rally find a place to hide for a while. She never felt so alive before. Everything within her seemed to be electrified. Behind her, she could see that there were Sector Security vehicles, at least a few, after them. Her eyes flickered over to Yusei. Even her lover seemed to be quite amazed at the speed output of the D-Wheels. As they continued on their route, Mitsuki noted that they were heading into a desolate tunnel entrance. Hoping that at the end, the team of three could conquer Sector Security and eventually leave for Neo Domino City…

* * *

**This chapter is all finished. Mitsuki has a boyfriend and a cool new D-Wheel, but what happened to Jack? Why are her powers hidden away? Mitsuki knows that eventually all good things come to an end, but is there any hope left? Find out next time on Spiraling Melody of Light!**

**Credit goes out to hiyuusha for the Duel concept.**


	4. Shooting Star & Scarlet Rose

**Wow, I just can't help but be inspired by a whole lot of songs as of late. It helps with all the stories that I have bouncing around in my head too. So with this writing, of course, eventually the all the duels the siblings will have become more evident. I wanted Mitsuki to have the first one in the series, only because she's one of my OCs. To promote more of my story some more, I'll start accepting OC in the story.**

**Name/Sex:** _Self-Explanatory. Name. And gender. Pretty obvious._

**Age:** _Pick any age for your character. Only characters over 18 will be seeing any action, if you know what I mean. However, if it's voted on enough like 16 and 17 years old get action, we'll see. But don't count on it getting any lower than that._

**Hometown (aka Place they were Born): **_Again, pretty self-explanatory. Pick Satellite or Neo Domino City, because those are the two "main" ones that are in the 5D's world. But if it goes on later into the series, it expands, depending on what you ultimately pick._

**Type of Duelist:** _Your character probably has some sort of dream they want to obtain. And hell, if it ain't obvious enough, you can put it as a lazy-assed duelist too. I don't give a darn as long as you have some sort of something in mind. Your duelist might not be even a real duelist. Make this type of duelist interesting and make me want to see where I can explore within my mind, because I like to explore and I like to figure out what I can play around in the already set universe. I'll only break continuity when it's absolutely **freaking **necessary. _

**Looks: **_Describe their physical appearance._

**Appearance: **_Describe their typical clothing/attire._

**Personality: **_Describe their personality. Explains for itself._

**Hobbies: **_Things they like to do in their free time. Make sure this is doable alone._

**Likes: **_Things they like._

**Dislikes: **_Things they don't like._

**Bio: **_Give me a little bit of history about them. Don't be too descriptive and for the love of crockameyer, don't give me forty pages of it. Remember that this won't matter unless your character is selected to be a companion, rival, or one of the Dark Signers, or anything else that matters within 5D's universe time set._

**Deck: **_Give me a list of the type of cards your character uses. And please make this within 5D's timeline. _NONE of the previous cards from the original series or GX _unless you are witty enough to make it look appealing to me. If it has any of the God cards (Slifer, Obelisk, Ra) or any of the super-duper legendary cards, _I WILL ignore it. _So, to save all of our sanity and time, just look up Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia and explore it. I don't care if the cards are just in the manga series, because technically, they would exist in real life too, so you are free to use that too._

**Other:** _Anything else I should know about your character? Any specific traits?_

**And just saying, that if you don't abide by these rules, your OC will not be picked, got it? ****Without any delay, here's the next chapter - which has been through some edits.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shooting Star & Scarlet Rose**

* * *

When Sector Security chased you, it was serious business. Mitsuki had halted in her tracks, as well as her siblings and her boyfriend when the law enforcement brought a car into this sticky situation. At this point, an officer stepped out. Tetsu Ushio was easy to spot. She remembered many a time that they had encountered this fool. His stark black hair didn't contrast with the look on his face. Ever since Sector Security had been around as they been, Ushio-san's face simply was the poster boy of the proclaimed 'justice' they had. "Who are you? And where did you guys get your D-Wheels?" Gulping at that remark, Mitsuki's eyes bugged out slightly. There was no way Yusei could explain something like that. That this was crafted by a lone person, it didn't seem humanely possible. But then he had to go and do perhaps one of the dumbest things in the history of ever. "Let's duel." That was the only thing he could come up with? Mitsuki felt like this wasn't going to end well. But then again, she wasn't that overtly confident that her boyfriend wasn't making the greatest of decisions. She knew him too well. It became a sort of bad habit to always rely on dueling to solve ones problems though she couldn't complain. But when Yusei shown his deck and slotted it in his D-Wheel's duel disk, he really planned to go through with this.

Yusei gave a serious look. "If I lose, I'll go along with you willingly." He offered, wanting to have the officers to take the bait.

"Ushio-san! We can't give into his-" The other officer tried to protest against this but he went unheard.

But it seemed that Ushio approved this. "Be quiet. We'll go with your little game." This made the unnamed officer go back to his colleagues and told him that their efforts weren't of any use, and they all left, possibly to go back to their base of operations.

Mitsuki never thought that her boyfriend would do it, though appreciated his words to Ushio. Yusei was a respectable person, a thing she learned many times throughout their relationship. He would forgo his own pride just to give a person what they need. "Even though you are an officer, I respect you since you are a duelist like me." However, he was only mocked. Seeing that Ushio-san wasn't an honorable opponent, she had a memory of the past flutter in her mind. This happened before. But with a different person. She didn't want anybody to abuse the person she cared about.

"You're just trash, kid. Nothing but trash."

She could feel that Yusei was slowly not starting to tolerate the Security's language. Both of the got onto their D-Wheels and prepared their Speed World. Mitsuki was aware that nothing came easy - especially with Sector Security around. Driving off into the tunnel, the energy had shifted into something that couldn't be explained. If Yusei told her to leave now, she didn't have the heart to. Not because she didn't believe in him, it was because she was worried about him. So she too, chased after them as Daisuke did the same. Before the duel started, Daisuke had to open his mouth. "Why can't these Sector Security idiots leave us alone?" The elder of the two sighed as he pointed this out.

"I mean, c'mon. We've dealt with them in the past. Why are they so concerned about a stupid chip?" That's when it hit her. That 'stupid chip' that Daisuke mentioned, pairing it with that sort of question, really did have some sort of importance. Not only because it was stolen, but Sector Securities didn't budge for just any old D-Wheel chip. These chips that were programmed into the D-Wheels must have been special enough to be sought after. She distinctly recalled the features of said chip. It was dark blue with grey symbols on it. They were foreign to her, but if she matched up the description of the chip to something that she saw in a catalog-

"These aren't ordinary D-Wheel chips. They're Skyline 3000, hot off the market." Mitsuki muttered, nearly close to biting on a chip just to check if it was authentic. "How in the hell did Rally find these? They're under lock and key!"

But there was nothing they could do about it now. To say one thing though, the mark-bearing teen had a lot to ask Rally later.

The duel was starting.

**Yusei - 4000 LP**

**Ushio - 4000 LP**

"Let's see how you deal with this, Satellite scum," As Ushio drew a card, he smirked. "I summon Assault Dog in attack mode."

- Assault Dog - LV4 – (1200/800)

Mitsuki snickered. "A mutt. That suits Ushio-san~" She mentioned, only to have Ushio to get angrier by the minute. "Shut up. You have no right to say that to me! Fine I'll set a face down card and end my turn. Now get out of here you annoying brat!"

Yusei then drew his next card and he chuckled as his girlfriend was annoying the officer. That made him feel better, seeing that she often liked messing with others without their permission. It was a cute trait of hers. He hadn't seen her happy in such a long time... to see this side of her, it refreshed his mind and spirit. Since the Speed Counter increased one, they had a bit more speed and he could plan his strategy to defeat him and go home so he could make out with his girlfriend. Speed Counters usually increase one per turn. So both duelists would have one, in this case, both himself and Ushio had one Speed Counter at the beginning. It would only be ahead or behind, depending on if they had been attacked or not. Being attacked makes a person lose a Speed Counter but they still get another Speed Counter when the turn order changed. Observing his hand, he had Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Sonic Chick, Equip Shot, Speed Spell - Vision Wind, and Backup Soldier. So the card he just drew was Speed Warrior. "I'll summon Speed Warrior in attack mode."

It dashed forward from his D-Wheel, and Speed Warrior had been raring to go.

- Speed Warrior - LV2 – (900/400)

"Pahahaha! You summoned a weak monster as a rebuttal? That can't defeat my Assault Dog!" Ignoring him, Yusei sped up and activated the effect of Speed Warrior.

His cobalt eyes glared at Ushio. "The effect of Speed Warrior is that in Battle Phase, it's attack doubles. And you know exactly what that means."

- Speed Warrior - LV2 – (1800/400)

Ushio still kept at it though. "Ha. You're still trash. No matter how much you fight, you will always be trash." That bugged Yusei. And he knew that Mitsuki might not tolerate it any longer. So he tried to keep his head cool, though even he had a point where enough was enough. But at least he had something that would fight back against the Assault Dog that was in his way. Even as the monsters clashed, Yusei felt like something might go wrong soon. But he still had the faith in his cards that he would win. He didn't have anything set in mind for losing. So he would do what he had to in order to win. As he destroyed the Assault Dog, another one popped up in its place. He knew that the officer was probably going to brag about it too.

"That was a gutsy move, but my effect makes it so that when you destroy my Assault Dog, I get to summon a second one in its place." Ushio smirked proudly, showing off that even if his monster was taken away, it wouldn't change a thing. And since the Battle Phase was over, Yusei's monster had its attack points revert back to normal, placing him in a position that he wouldn't keep around his Speed Warrior for much longer.

Yusei disagreed with that. "It's not going to be easy. I'll guarantee that. I'll set down one card and end my turn."

**Yusei - 4000 LP**

**Ushio - 3400 LP**

However, that wasn't all. Yusei searched for movements, any sign of a boost in confidence. Not like there wasn't one, but he would rather predict ahead a little. The Speed Counter now increased another notch up, being two Speed Counters. But the next draw that the Security received must have been a good sign for him though it was bad for the raven-haired teen. "I'll tribute my Assault Dog in favor for a more useful monster. I'll special summon my Handcuffs Dragon!" Eyeing the wretched creature, it was no wonder why anybody would turn away from something like that. Even his girlfriend couldn't look at it without having the desire to pass out right there on her own D-Wheel. Daisuke wrinkled his nose with pure disgust. He couldn't blame them. But then again, they were along for the ride. Possibly in case if more Securities come, deciding to ignore Ushio's order and duel, the non-dueling duo would have some playtime. It was good that somebody had his back for a change. Almost like Team Satisfaction... a time ago. However, that had passed. They weren't what they were two years ago. No longer were they innocent from the blemishes of the cruel world. Sadly, they were taught that in the past and in the present that there wasn't anything to cling onto. That nothing was ever fully whole. Why were the good lessons always the ones that they had to sacrifice for? Yusei kept on staring at Ushio, waiting for him to attack his Speed Warrior.

- Handcuffs Dragon - LV5 – (1800/1800)

"Attack, Handcuffs Dragon!"

Hearing that battle cry, Yusei activated his face down. "You fell for it. I'll use my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate your Handcuffs Dragon's attack-" In short, he was prevented from completing his plan, with being interrupted by a person that he hoped to not get an interruption from. The Sector Security officer clucked his tongue.

"I activate Wiretap! This negates the effect of your trap card and returns it back to your deck." With that Yusei was forced to do exactly as the card effect dictated. Why was his gut feeling always right? He didn't know why, though he had to keep on going. There was nothing to go back to. He wanted to get to Neo Domino City. Not to just fulfill his wishes of finally getting revenge on Jack, it was to see Mitsuki smile again, to smile like she had before anything hurt her so deeply. And if he failed in that he wouldn't be able to live with himself anymore. He didn't want to break her already fragile heart further. Yusei loved her too much to make her suffer any longer. She was chained by Satellite and he intended to set her free. So even though he couldn't stop the assault from lowering his life points, at least he knew that it wasn't all in vain. As the cuffs clamped down on Speed Warrior, a cry of regret was what it sounded like when it was defeated at the hands of another monster... or rather... handcuffs, in this case. Ushio-san already thought he had won the match, even though it was only the beginning of it. That only made the crab-head worry even more. If he was able to summon a monster like Handcuffs Dragon that easily, who knows what other tricks he had up his sleeve? As Ushio's turn had ended Yusei figured that all he could do was hope for the best. But not before again being openly made fun of. Ushio turned around and carried a gaudy laugh. "Your deck is nothing but trash. Why don't you go back to where you belong, scum?"

That infuriated Yusei enough to speed up to catch up.

**Yusei - 3100 LP**

**Ushio - 3400 LP**

Mitsuki rode up close by, not to where she could see his hand, but Mitsuki looked like she was going to rip somebody's head off. "What's wrong with you! You can't let him get you! Sure, there's a 300 point difference, but c'mon!" She exclaimed and if she would have jumped up and down, she would have. Actually, that would be kind of hilarious to see... but besides the point, Yusei would have told her to stay out of the way or get into a safer area, though that wasn't the issue he had with her. Sometimes, she was just so goddamn intimidating. Mitsuki could convince anybody to even jump off a ledge if given the chance. The couple had their faults but they managed to pick up the pieces and move on. It wasn't like Mitsuki was some sort of freak or a witch or something. Besides that weird mark above her left breast, there really wasn't anything abnormal about her at all. ...Except for the time that she dueled Gorou but that was two fucking years ago. But he didn't have much time to think about it. He nodded, though it didn't seem to really answer his girlfriend's question as she kept her distance. Drawing his card, he nearly groaned. _"Nothing... I mean, I do believe in the heart of the cards and all, but would it kill my deck to spit out a useful_ _card?!" _He had to go back on the defensive in order to keep the remainder of his life points. Both of them had three Speed Counters now, so their D-Wheels had increased in speed.

"I'll put one card in defense mode and I'll set down two cards. Then I'll end my turn." Yusei slotted in the cards appropriately, and saw that the two siblings were arguing.

Daisuke waved his arms back and forth. "Stop being so obsessive compulsive over your boyfriend!" He howled as Yusei had the temptations to throw one of his spare helmets at him. But he was too nice to do that. And besides, he didn't want to have Mitsuki in a cross mood. So he decided to ignore him for the time being. He did, however, have gotten out the compartment of one of his old boots. He didn't know how he got there, so he tossed it out of there. What resulted was it hit Daisuke in the head. His head had a slight bump on it. Seeing that, Mitsuki began laughing. That soft, gentle laughter... of the past, he remembered when her lilting laughter cheered everyone up. Surely this was not the end. Yusei had forgotten a lot of things. He forgotten why he had fallen in love with her. Why was he thinking so much about her? He still had to finish this duel.

Ushio must have been utterly delighted to start his turn. The number of Speed Counters went up for both of them, to be an even four. The officer surely must have something up his sleeve and indeed, Ushio had a bit of torment in mind. "From my hand, I'll discard Tactical Espionage Expert, Guard Dog, and another copy of my Assault Dog to Special Summon my Montage Dragon!" The area around them began to rumble. His normally feisty girlfriend trembled at the sight. Out of the blue, a very large blue dragon with three heads appeared. It let out a roar, vibrating the sound barrier around them. The silver sheen of its 'helmets' protected the soft flesh of Montage Dragon's head. When he looked at it, the attack points were enough to knock the mechanic into a temporary shock.

- Montage Dragon - LV8 – (?/0)

"Tch! That monster is nothing!"

But when Daisuke saw the number rising to 3000 attack points total, his eyes turned into the size of dinner plates. Every single duelist knew that if a powerhouse was on the field, they couldn't be able to fend up against that of all things. "Now you have every reason to fear Sector Security. The attack of this monster depends on the combined levels of the three monsters send to the Graveyard times 300 points." The aqua haired boy gulped. Yusei would have done the same thing. He definitely wasn't sure about what to do now. Montage Dragon would take his life points all the way down... close to nothing. Of course, that was only if the monster managed to make a dent in his defense. Which there was no doubt that he would be exposed, either way.

Ushio had been preparing this all along, a final testament to rival Yusei's monsters. "Handcuffs Dragon strike down his face down monster!" He ordered as the dragon surged forward, capturing Sonic Chick and suffocated it with the cuffs. With a loud skid down the track, Ushio added, "Montage Dragon, attack directly with Power Collage!" Yusei's shout filled the air as he felt like his skin was burnt. He knew it was a hologram, but damn, holograms hurt. His Speed Counter now had been reduced back to one. Mitsuki yelped, seeing his life points were deducted. Nearly on the verges of tears too, Mitsuki had sped up just in case if something went wrong. Oh god, if Daisuke wasn't furious now he definitely was after seeing his sister's face.

But Mitsuki shot him a look that made him shut up instantaneously. "Yusei! Are you alright?" She wanted to confirm his safety. Above everything else to her, his safety was most important to her. Yusei's eyes met hers. "I'm... I'm good. I got this. I'll handle Ushio-san. You take care of your brother and make sure he doesn't get something and throw it at my head." Sighing softly, Mitsuki backed off again to prevent any crashes from flying rocks.

**Yusei - 100 LP**

**Ushio - 3400 LP**

At the start of his turn, Yusei closed his eyes. _"This card is the deciding factor... and if I believe in it strong enough, then I can make a comeback!" _He tugged the card out, and drew exactly what he needed when he needed it most. It was Junk Synchron. To many people, it was a weak monster but loaded with a lot of potential. When Mitsuki first saw it while he was constructing her deck, she had predicted that it would become a valuable card in the future. Her sense of perception was right for a change. "For my first move, I'll summon Junk Synchron!" He felt delighted when Ushio was awed about him owning a Tuner monster. Restoring his own faith in his cards, he had finally gotten a strategy to defeat the Sector Security officer. Mitsuki, who was behind him, let out a cheer for him, spelling out his name and it sounded like what a cute cheerleader would say to him. Yusei still had a long way to go before winning though. "Then I'll use my face down, Graceful Revival to resurrect my Speed Warrior!" He had, Speed Counter wise, two while Ushio had five. If this was truly the miracle card he needed, then it better prove itself now otherwise he was in for a humiliating loss.

- Junk Synchron - LV3 – (1300/500)

- Speed Warrior - LV2 – (900/400)

Yusei brought out a sly visage, as he planned to Synchro Summon. "But that's not all. I'll Synchro Summon these two monsters together!" As the green rings appeared in the air while he was speaking his chant, it became a new duel monster entirely, becoming something amazing and powerful.

There was nothing else that could make him any happier than summoning from this monster onto the field. "Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" As Junk Warrior arose from its card, it's red goggles glowed and made a few air punches. This purple-clad creature was ready to help its master, who was in dire need of assistance.

- Junk Warrior - LV5 – (2300/1300)

"Let's go even further with this! I'll use my Speed Spell card Vision Wind to revive my Speed Warrior... and by doing this, the effect of Junk Warrior activates! Because Speed Warrior is a Level 2 monster, this makes my Junk Warrior's attack boost up to 3200 attack points." Yusei commanded, as the spell took effect and then Junk Warrior's effect.

It seemed with every single new move that Yusei had made, Ushio couldn't even get words to speak about what was happening. He must have been in for a nasty surprise for realizing that a Satellite resident not only had a Synchro monster but a Speed Spell too.

Especially being proud for what he had caused, Yusei was going to take it all the way and win the duel. "Junk Warrior! Attack Handcuffs Dragon!" Once that monster was removed, Yusei thought he had gotten a victory close at hand. He lowered Ushio's high 3100 life points down to a measly 2000. However it was far from over though.

This sudden turn of events only made Ushio laugh at him. "Good work, now I only have four Speed Counters. You forgot one thing though... My Handcuffs Dragon, when destroyed, gets equipped to your Junk Warrior can decrease your Junk Warrior's attack by 1800. With only 1400 attack points and you can't change your battle position, you're finished!" Though Yusei counter-argued back at him.

It didn't seem like he was even concerned anymore. "Equip Shot. I'll attach your precious Handcuffs Dragon to your Montage Dragon. This decreases your monster's attack points down to 1200. And since that little effect of yours only works when Handcuffs Dragon isn't attached to Junk Warrior... he regains those 1800 attack points you took!" Yusei's monster began to glow a bright white when the energy was returned to it.

It was Ushio's turn to want to high tail it for the hills. "Too late for you to apologize, Ushio-san. _Now you're forced to face me, like it or not!_" The three clashed against each other, like a battle of the titans. Mitsuki and Daisuke rooted for him as now the chapter of this duel came to a close. What seemed to be near close to a crisis was averted certainly.

**Yusei - 100 LP**

**Ushio - 0 LP**

Ushio had lost to Yusei, and seeing Ushio stop on his D-Wheel and venting steam, he looked like he would implode at any moment. But Mitsuki loved it, almost as much as her brother got smacked in the face with an old boot. He still had a bump on his head the size of a small egg. There was nothing else that could be said. Besides her sexy boyfriend doing what he did. The match had been quite close so she was hoping to take care of him afterwards. Sometimes her lover could be an idiot when it came to decisions but Mitsuki supported him regardless. That's how much she loved the man. If she could help him out in anyway possible, he would do the same in return. Well, technically, he had to. He couldn't leave a lady in distress, now could he? She heard rustling in the back of Daisuke's D-Wheel. However, she ignored it for now. There was more important business at hand.

"I can't believe it. How can I lose to that scum?" Ushio deprecated while Yusei, Mitsuki, and Daisuke drove up to him, and she wasn't surprised that his lover would be ticked about what he said.

Yusei was such a wise person, it made her just want to kiss him right then and there after his speech, "As long as it exists, any card has the power to be needed. Someone who denies those cards by calling them trash, doesn't deserve to call himself a duelist." After that little snide remark, they powered off, leaving Ushio in the dust. And Ushio? Well he still didn't think too highly of the lost he received.

"I'll crush that bastard... I swear..." Once Ushio had gotten up off the ground, he most likely head back to headquarters. At least that was the scenario that the teenager played out in her head as they were riding over to a different place.

It was a lot cushier and it was the spot that Yusei had shown her a while ago. He named it after her too, calling it Mitsuki's Lookout. Sometimes she was shy coming up to such a place, because it was many times where both of them escaped to not only for talking, it was for kissing and cuddling too. Stopping their D-Wheels at the lookout was easy.

She still wasn't used to riding, as a consequence, she fell off onto her side and bruised her back. "Fuck!" Her body was so numb that Daisuke had to come over and yank her up to her feet.

That had to be a pathetic moment for her, as her faced burned with self-consciousness of what she did. Despite all of that happening her brother didn't seem to mind as he hugged her. Trudging back towards his D-Wheel, Daisuke found exactly what he didn't want to find in his basket.

Chinatsu popped out of the basket like the weasel in Pop the Weasel. "What... h-how did you get in here?" The middle sibling had pulled his sister out and she got out of his arms and clung onto her older brother.

"Because you guys left me all alone! And then there were the scary Securities so I had to hide somewhere. So I picked your D-Wheel, onii-chan, because I would be safer there." It broke up whatever moment she had tried to simulate from Yusei.

Mitsuki pouted slightly but accepted it. She figured that somehow her little sister had sneaked in somewhere. Chinatsu literally had that talent of fitting into anything anywhere. Sometimes it did cause a bit of mischievousness to go on. Yusei had dismounted quietly, removing his helmet. Mitsuki had joined him, taking off hers as well.

Yusei kept staring at the city, which such a longing. "I'm coming for you, Jack." Lovingly Mitsuki embraced him half-way and got on her tip-toes, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. He then smirked as he poked her cheek, what seemed to be a more brotherly manner. She missed that touch for so long that she kind of wanted to kiss him a little bit. Daisuke grabbed the boot he had picked up from his little escapade and was ready to throw it, but Yusei placed her down and took it from him.

"Aw, no way! You threw a boot to my head... I want justice!" Daisuke hopped up and down, as Mitsuki didn't know what to do because she didn't have good experiences with her little brother and boots.

Chinatsu shrugged. "Why should you be crazed over a boot to your head? Anyway, you take me home, Daisuke." She sat on the D-Wheel, acting like a princess.

Fuming and still infuriated, Daisuke turned to stare at them. Mitsuki felt slightly uncomfortable and then giggled. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be back home soon. Have fun on Cerberus Hellfire and don't, and I repeat, _don't _try any funny business. No more arrests. Just get home and relax... Got it? I mean, that's simple enough for you to understand, riiiiiiiiight?"

Feeling that menacing aura coming from her, he got onto his D-Wheel and revved it up, putting the spare helmet onto her. "I don't like the color of the-" But before anymore protests could be made, they were already off.

Mitsuki nuzzled into Yusei's side and played around with his hair. "Ooh... I guess we're alone now." Sweeping her off her feet again, she was pulled into another steamy kiss; his focus on her, was what she had originally desired.

If there was one thing that she enjoyed, simply without a doubt, was that Jack wasn't here to see how far in their relationship they had gotten. Mitsuki felt like she was getting closer to understanding Yusei on a level nobody else could. He stopped this though, denying Mitsuki that feeling that they had once shared. He let her go and kept looking back to the city. Then, something within her, literally snapped.

"What the fuck? Why can't you ever touch me intimately than more than just five or ten minutes?"

This got his attention. "Mitsuki... I can't. After what happened, I-" Though he got held up by Mitsuki, her hand clenching his hand. "...I get why you don't fuck me. I don't care about that part. It's about that you aren't at least hugging or kissing me or at least letting me know to give you some space. Communication, here. And probably I'm a bad communicator. ...No, scratch that _I am_. Just please tell me what's on your mind."

He knitted his brows together and had to seriously come up with a good answer, as her opinion formulated some sort of logic. Because Mitsuki wasn't going to take any crappy ones. She couldn't stand was people who couldn't own up and admit what they have done. He had hurt her feelings more than a dozen in the past two years, or three years. She couldn't remember which. But it was mostly three. Or at least that was the numbers that she could recall. Since age sometimes was confusing and they forget, Mitsuki hoped that by two or three years, he would have known her better than this. She wanted her pain and loss to be soothed by Yusei's presence. To sum it up, she needed Yusei just as much as he needed Mitsuki.

When Yusei concluded on what he had to say, he breathed in. "I'm sorry." Then the gothic punk girl went on a tirade. "Oh, I knew you wouldn't be able to let-wait, what?" Stepping over to her, he kissed her without her consent. Just like those years ago, their lips crashed together suddenly. Her eyes were still so wide, Mitsuki barely grasped on what was going on.

Yusei then paused and gave her eye contact. "I love you. I do so much. That's why... I don't want to see you hurt again. Maybe I have grown distant. ...Heh, that isn't an excuse for you." He cradled her in his arms and let their foreheads touch. "You'd been so hormonal. I guess that's half the reason why I got slapped and you trying to get my pants down at every turn. I mean, not like I didn't hear you earlier. It's just that I was busy getting a lot of stuff ready for your D-Wheel. You haven't figured out the other features yet, have you? Or need I shove you on there and take a bit of a joy ride, just to be a bully?"

"Other... features?" Mitsuki repeated the last part of his phrase as her boyfriend flipped open a secret panel and showed them to her. "Are those for sexual intercourse purposes on a D-Wheel!? You are joking. You have to be pulling my leg here." Yusei sheepishly pressed one in response to her outburst.

It had a feature where one of the parts of it would sneak into her ass and finger her there. Witnessing this, she had checked out the other buttons and began to have a nosebleed. Then she realized what her boyfriend's purposes were this whole time. Cleaning up her nose, he had flipped it off and looked at her. "You can try having intercourse on it, but the machines will be doing all the work. If you want actual me being on there and fucking you on your D-Wheel that's a different story entirely." Yusei stuck out his tongue, showing off his arrogance to tease her more. Even if he was making her go around in circles... she appreciated it.

Seeing her boyfriend's lighter side felt so refreshing. He moved closer to pin her on the bike but she moved to the side and got on her D-Wheel, giving a daring look. "Race you home... First one to get home doesn't get to sleep on the couch." Taking off in a blazing speed, Yusei sighed, knowing that he was going to wake up to a bad back in the morning.

Once he had arrived home, he was seeing an argument occurring. Usually, this was when Yusei would stop it and saying they were behaving like animals. Tonight though, he didn't give a fuck. He would let them argue and scream for a while, he had enough to worry about for tomorrow's escapade.

Daisuke slapped his hand to his forehead. "Big sis! Why are you eating that sweet dumpling?! Isn't that one mine?" He hissed trying to get at Mitsuki, who had sneaked one into her pocket before the duel even started. It clearly was labeled with Daisuke's name on it on the plastic bag.

"Ah, no." Mitsuki lied as she popped it into her mouth and swallowed it in one gulp.

"IT WAS! Stupid, stupid, stupid onee-chan! Why does this happen to me?" Daisuke wrenched the wrapper out of her hands and furiously balled it up and tossed it at her head. This only fed the fire to Mitsuki's face, with the white sticky dough sticking to her hair. If anything, anything that Mitsuki hated the most, it was having food wasted and having her hair messed up.

Her left eye twitched uncontrollably as her grin became that of something out of a horror movie. "Ohhh? You have something against food? You know, wasting food ought to be a crime!" She headed for a head lock, only to trip and fall, hitting her knee hard into the wall and bruising it quite heavily.

As a comeback, Daisuke kneed her straight in her already injured leg. The fight continued though since Mitsuki still could stand, though she was getting more clumsy and every move wasn't as strategically sound as Yusei had thought. She really didn't have amazing reflexes, more than average at the most. Even with psychic powers, she was an ordinary human being and couldn't do anything beyond her psychic powers. If she really was that all powerful, Daisuke wouldn't be the one kicking her butt right now, and it would be very opposite of what it seemed. Chinatsu even joined in by using her yo-yo to give Mitsuki more grief. Since she didn't have the man-power to face both of them, she eventually gave up fighting against them. It wasn't surprising, since she was a soft person to her siblings and cared about them a lot after the many scrapes they had together. Yusei shook his head. "You guys are way too into this... I'll be enjoying some ramen then." And then he proceeded to take one of the last cups of the beef ramen out of cupboard and heating it up in the microwave. Reaching over to the refrigerator he took out a can out orange soda which was Mitsuki's favorite flavor. Splitting the chopsticks imperfectly in half, he heard the ding that the food was ready to be consumed. He yanked it out too fast - as it was too hot - and groaned to himself. It landed on the the floor and used the soda to cool down his first degree burns.

Mitsuki was completely shocked as her eyes widened at this sudden realization. "My soda...!" She whined, snatching it out of his grip and holding it protectively. "This is mine."

"It's not yours. I'm drinking it. Deal with it." Yusei grabbed her wrist, pulled the tab, and took a gulp to get his raw throat re-hydrated by the carbonated liquid. He finished, leaving about roughly half-full of the liquid content in the can.

Daisuke laughed at her misfortune. "Serves you right for eating my sweet dumpling!" He flipped his bangs out of his eyes to race off into the little room that they had stored their D-Wheels in.

This only made Mitsuki fighting the urge to either cry or rip somebody's head off. Chinatsu had done the same, for the most part, except she went to get her dolls so she could construct their clothes. And by doing so, both boyfriend and girlfriend were left alone with each other. He got his ramen, opened the lid, getting some food in his system so he could just... relax. Of course, his lover really wasn't pleased with him at the moment. From taking too long to actually give her physical contact to stealing her food, he closed his eyes, not bothering to listen either. resting usually made him feel better and he guessed that she had won and wouldn't let him up into their room until tomorrow evening. He would take his time. They didn't have much longer to reside in Satellite so he wanted to get enough rest as he could. He didn't get to the conclusion of fixing the problem he had with his girlfriend, for she must have put a blanket on him, punched him in the shoulder a mite, taking back what was hers and going to eat some that pudding that she had in the fridge that she had been saving for a special occasion...

Who would have known that the pudding was all he was going to think about in his sleep?

_"YUSEI!"_

_Mitsuki's voice echoed throughout the hall. This was a recent memory, one that happened about a week ago. He had played a prank on her and she was exceptionally mad. Sometimes he missed the days of messing with others, so this was one way that he could... let loose. Over the course of getting to know her, Mitsuki Shirohane had quite a few interesting tidbits about her. He kept note of this, in case if she started arguing about his own flaws in the future. She didn't like people taking her sweets. Every time that this happened, she would blow up and go to outrageous proportions about it. He really didn't know what to do about that. He was shocked when he first saw that nasty side of her. And it didn't stop there. She was sensitive to being called out for her bad habits, such as sneaking out food when she wasn't supposed to. She also would get lazy or selfish. Mitsuki could be very shallow, especially when it came to certain topics. Yusei knew how much she relied on others however more than likely it backfires by her giving up so easily or after failing to complete the task. Eventually she would overcome it, though it became quite a process and it was either because it was extremely difficult or it took a long time. He couldn't imagine how to cope with something like that. He solved problems in a record time than she did. But that was only with mechanical problems. Whenever it was solving a mystery or a chipped finger nail, that was her department. Then she would act oddly or say weird things when she didn't mean to. She was a strange person, that Mitsuki._

_Yusei had opened the door slightly. "Yes?" He asked, trying to behave as normally as possible. He had taken some of her pudding and that was why she was so livid._

_"My pudding, Fudo. You ate it. I know it wasn't Daisuke because he hates sweets. And Chinatsu's apathetic to them. Rally and the others weren't here today. And you have no alibi. Explain yourself." Mitsuki's roundhouse kick nearly clocked him unless he hadn't caught her ankle at that moment. "Let go! Give me my goddamn pudding! It's not cheap to come by, you know! If you eat it - you are dead! Ya hear me!? DEAD!"_

_His guess was that she probably had found it and decided that it was a treasure to not share with anybody else. He released her leg and then Mitsuki's eye caught the smudge of the sugary product on his face. Well, he got busted fast, didn't he? Usually because it was Mitsuki and desserts. If you put those two into an equation, chances are that somebody or someone was going to be a victim today. Yusei just so happened to be that one.  
_

_"You ate it! My pudding! I thought you'd stop but you all just keep eating all the sweets that I can get my hands on... What are you guys, pudding-snatchers? What's next, my cakes? Should I lock up my secret stashes from now on?" Mitsuki bemoaned, seeing that the proof was right in front of her._

_Coyly, Yusei's feline smile made its debut. "Hoh... you had a secret stash. So that was what that bunch of candies, tinned cookies, and all sorts of other tooth-rotting bliss you have in there... You're gonna get so fat. Where does all this sugary stuff go?" He didn't expect that this would only further upset her. Mitsuki went on an obsessive tirade on how finding those desserts in plain sight and not beyond the expiration date was a miracle, let alone a daunting task. _

_Yusei had no idea what her point was. So what? It wasn't like she needed all that in her system, she possibly could get really sick from it. Yusei had shared the riches with the others and didn't regret one bit of it. He enjoyed giving out something to the others for a while and Mitsuki had what he needed most at the time. He borrowed some of the treats, he meant to get collateral sweets in order to appease her. Though he really never came around to doing what he promised.  
_

_Her fury seemed to overflow slightly. "...I... urgh! No comment!" Stomping out the room after punching him, Yusei could manage dealing with taking care of her pudding, all the while, laughing at her. _

_His body convulsed in the moment. Yusei's eyes watered up at this. "But you did though. So technically, you_ **_did _**_break it when you said what you said._"_ He mocked openly, while her face flushed at his remark. _

_There seemed to be a bit of jealously when it was brought up. In the next week, she would probably go on a crash diet just to prove them wrong. She was simply horrible at exercising, it had to be the most hilarious thing, even better than a sitcom. Mitsuki would grind her body up to get fit only to be on that worn-out couch one day and stuffing her face full of her beloved pudding. _

When he woke up the next morning, he would realize that what went on in his mind that night would become the only time where he had been at peace. And Mitsuki had decided he must had have enough punishment, because he was back in their bedroom, with a still snoozing Mitsuki in his grip. He sighed. Yusei loved the woman however sometimes she could be so over the edge with him. Not that he didn't mind. Mitsuki had to be the most curious girl he ever lain his eyes on. It took a while to figure out what he had felt about her back then. But he couldn't get lost in his memories while the day was ahead of him.

After all, Yusei still had a score to settle with a certain ex-friend.

* * *

**There you have it. Took forever to even write this. I focused on giving the siblings a lot more weaknesses and tensions between them, so it'll really play off of each other. Again, no Mary-Sues are gonna be encountered in this fanfic, or at least I'll simply try to. It's completely hard to do that the way things get keyed off sometimes so if it happens, I do apologize and I'll try my absolute best to make sure that it's something that you guys will love reading. **

**Now that Mitsuki and Daisuke have their D-Wheels - the Seraphic Rose and the Cerberus Hellfire - escaping to Neo Domino City might become something that only they wished to be reality for both the siblings and Yusei... But can dreams really come true? Or was it never meant to be? **

******Credit goes out to hiyuusha for the Duel concept.**


	5. Friend & Foe

**Clocking out another chapter as usual. Phew... I've been way too busy some of these days and hence why this chapter was so delayed. But thankfully, my editor keeps a good eye on me this time to prevent me from doing anything too weird and since both of our lives have busy, I've learned my lessons and shall prevent myself from going overboard with characters and the like.**

**Keheh, enjoy the refinished chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Friend & Foe**

* * *

_Three years ago. The day, the time, everything back then had been on a standstill. Mitsuki had been standing there, supporting Yusei as usual. This was because Jack was dueling Yusei. But this time it was different. She didn't know how it was, she had a gut feeling about the whole situation. She often had her heart set on helping and protecting the person she loved. Not that she was a wimp or anything, though. Mitsuki could handle on her own in a fight and made sure that everyone knew that. Being on the sidelines of a duel was interesting though, especially when it was her boyfriend doing all the strings. He had been cornered and she wasn't sure if he was going to even last another round. It wasn't like she didn't have complete faith in him, but the odds were stacked against him. Jack did a nasty trick though, something that even she wouldn't do._

_"Preposterous. You, defeat me? Nobody can defeat the King." And it was hook, line, and sinker from there._

_Yusei reacted exactly how he wanted it to go. "Then I'll attack your Mad Archfiend with my Junk Warrior!" Shortly after, even the strong "Shooting Star of Satelite" was destined to crumble. _

_She didn't know that it would be that day though. When Jack activated his Shadow Spell card, there hadn't been a doubt. The effect stopped the destruction of Jack's own monster, but it reduced it down by 700. With only 1600 attack points, the turn had ended, because Yusei couldn't do anything else. That's when Jack had started his turn and utterly ripped apart his monster with his Mad Archfiend. The life points that Yusei had left - which was 300 - had became a sickening zero. He collapsed to the ground in total defeat and punched the ground, hard. Mitsuki had rushed over, despite knowing it wasn't the best idea, was shoved aside by him lightly. He must have felt like he failed her. Or at least that was the only thing she could really tell. Yusei's emotions were thick and solid, so it became hard to tell whether or not he needed her. Everyone else, Nerve, Blitz, Taka, and Rally had been just as shocked. Who wouldn't be?_

_"You can't win with just monsters alone... Yusei."_

_Without another word, Jack departed. Mitsuki wouldn't blame Yusei for what he did next. He too, got up and had approached Mitsuki. Yusei had opened his mouth and the words were about to come out when-_

Yusei blinked, his daydream evaporated from his mind and continued to work on fixing his D-Wheel with the knowledge that their escape to the city was coming soon.

Going back towards Neo Domino City and the inklings locked away in a particular person's head, he dawned on the fact that it had been that long. His golden curls shone in the sunlight of Neo Domino City. Satellite was always the same as it ever was. Through his penthouse, it didn't change. He took a look at the Stardust Dragon in his hand. The very same card that he had taken from a valuable friend. Or, in this case, _was _a valued friend. There was nothing more between them. The history he had with him had stopped. And Jack had found himself confused. Why did he have some sort of regret in his heart? It left him irritable and cranky from time to time aside from recollecting about Mitsuki Shirohane. Ah, now that was a beautiful woman. To tell the truth, he always liked her more than a friend. Chiefly, she was the only girl that made his heart swoon. There was no other person than Mitsuki to make the King feel like this. Instead, she had chosen his rival, Yusei Fudo, his own foster brother over him. Only after he learned of this, it shattered his heart into pieces. The girl who he was going to ask out had turned a complete a hundred and eighty on him. He would never hate her though. She had ultimately picked Yusei over him because... well he didn't really know the answer, all he knew was that he suited her, personality wise. Jack never had been so conflicted in his life. Leaving to Neo Domino, he wanted her to come along. Mitsuki adamantly had done- Jack kept his eyes on Stardust Dragon, breaking off the tangent. He needed to brush those abusive thinking out of his brain, it wouldn't do him any good.

The door had opened, and Rex Godwin had stepped into the room. His attire was the same as ever, albeit, minor growth in wealth, here and there. However Jack didn't regard his presence. He thought that if he kept his own mouth shut, then there wouldn't be any questioning. That was only wishful thinking.

"Jack. Why are you so stuck in the past?"

This ticked a certain Atlas off. He whirled around and launched the card, wedging it perfectly in the center of his deck which surely impressed Godwin. It wasn't enough to quell what Jack had inside him this whole time.

Jack's hormone level probably was off the scale as he went on about what he really desired. "I was humiliated of having been born and raised in such a wretched and disgusting place. Why can't we just wipe it off the fucking face of the planet?" His unstable mood had slowly and surely been tethered up by a lecture from Godwin.

"Without it, Neo Domino City can't prosper. The citizens of Satellite recycle trash sent from Neo Domino." He idly persuaded, brushing some of his hair aside, as Godwin. "You, Jack, being from Satellite, was a test from God. You passed with flying colors. What else do you want? You have wealth and power at all times. All the ladies lust for you. I say, you have quite the life right now."

Jack was stuck in the middle. He had become a more complicated person that was true. Consequently the woman that he wanted was in Satellite. Her eyes burned in his dreams. He had various ones, ranging from how he felt after going to bed. Was she really the one that he wanted eternally? Mitsuki was somebody else's girlfriend, Yusei's no less! He now had sinful desires and that was something that he never thought he had to face. Jack never felt so alone in his life time. Nobody understood the real him except her. His one and only friend. The person who had stuck with him through thick and thin. A person that he had It was all smoke and mirrors. But he couldn't downright admit he was wrong. There had been an altercation in the plan, nothing more to it. Jack found himself uttering the words in front of Godwin. His desire to see her face again... to say something, even if it was for the last time that she would ever let him into her life again. Jack wanted to grant one of his personal, secret wish. The one that wasn't controlled by anybody but himself. It's funny how life turned out to be that way. He was caring for someone who probably hated his guts. A first for him, however certainly it wasn't going to be the last time he would try doing this type of thing.

"I want..." Jack murmured.

Racing down in the abandoned subway again, Yusei really felt a lot better going forward. After Ushio's defeat, Mitsuki and the siblings decided to crunch any sort of mistakes or flaws out of their decks. He had to respect and give them credit. They had been at it for quite a bit and while mostly this was a good thing, Mitsuki had issues with her powers sometimes. She had become stronger and he didn't know why. He thought that incident with Gorou was just coincidence. Apparently it wasn't to be. Thinking about this while he was riding, he knew that their duels and testing had gone on long and extensive enough where Mitsuki would be drained of her energy and would land face first into his lap and take a nap there. He had to shake her off several times but then he gave up eventually. He had been graced with her love so he would spoil her a little. When he finished, he saw Rally, who he asked to test his D-Wheel for him, screaming with excitement. When hadn't he not been this upbeat? Probably since he managed to get him out of the deep end for stealing the D-Wheel chips.

"You broke your old record! With this, your D-Wheel and the others are confirmed already that going through pipeline will be a piece of cake!" Rally cheered.

At other time intervals, there had also been a sort of rivalry going on between Mitsuki and her brother. They wanted to prove who was the faster out of the two. He didn't want to ruin their fun, because they hadn't acted like a family in a very long while. So he decided to kick back and watch the hilarious antics. Switching back to the conversation he had with Rally he had revved his engine once more. "Test me again." He got back into the drive mode and then took off like a bolt of stray lightning.

While this was happening, Daisuke already was in a pickle with his sister that he had been dueling against and Mitsuki had been defeating him. But Mitsuki had to hand it to Daisuke, there were many times in the duel where she thought she was screwed. He pulled out a Dark Hole to destroy all their monsters and kept a reserve monster that took a lot of her life points. Then there was another instance when he used Mirror Force to eliminate her ace, Black Rose Dragon. Though he didn't expect that she would get some lucky draws and managed to summon her other ace monster, Queen Angel of Roses and Fallen Angel of Roses to clean up.

Daisuke's life points hit zero, he started to get annoyed. "Whyyyyyyyyy?" He whined irritably, as he hopped up and down. "Why, why, why!?"

Placing her deck back into its holster she winked. "You're relying too much on your monsters to do your work. If you place some more spells and traps in there, it should become more diverse." Crossing over to her little sister, she had a hard time debating what her age really was. Of course, Mitsuki too, had a bit of an issue with remembering things, especially with the fact that just a few days ago she and Chinatsu began to talk about something in particular.

_Chinatsu piped up, "You're eighteen now, right? Probably because of how hard your head was hit you forgot that you were sixteen those two years ago." Perhaps back then, in that time ago, she wanted to sincerely believe that she was Yusei's age. They had been discussing about a stingy topic of love and of how that effected relationships. Sincerely, Mitsuki didn't want to talk about it in the beginning. Though as time went on, she decided to gamble with it. Yusei wasn't home yet so she had little to nothing to do. He had gone out to get some parts for the D-Wheels or some coffee - she forgot which._

_"Ehh, I know. Sometimes I forget my age. I'm probably eighteen at best, just younger than him by a quite a bit. It really doesn't matter to me though. We're a couple and we're around the same age as each other, so it's appropriate for me to kiss him... So I don't care, honest." Organizing her deck, a card slipped out of her deck. It was her Stardust Dragon. __"...Well, well. I guess I didn't misplace the thing after all."_

_However, the young duelist didn't realize that her boyfriend walked in and saw the card. It was a stand still, as he observed the situation. Yusei wasn't suppose to be back so early, so she kind of didn't pay attention at first. He picked it up and handed it to her. And for once in her life, Mitsuki couldn't even say anything to the person she loved._

Today had been the worse. The worse ever, in Taka's point of view. He had only just exited the recycling plant along with his friends, Nerve and Blitz. He nearly split grape juice on Chinatsu's dolls, then caused Daisuke to fall straight on his ass and to put icing on the cake he had accidentally got his hands onto somebody's girlfriend, which happened to be on her boobs and just coincidentally happened to be Mitsuki. When Yusei stepped in, he could say for the record that he had been close to seeing Heaven more than he wanted to do. He felt glum about it but he had bad luck for today. It wasn't as if things couldn't get any worse, right? Besides, being big-boned did have its advantages, like being able to lift anything at his workplace just like the other guys. He never seen Yusei's angry face before and boy, was he! Yusei had grabbed Mitsuki to restrain her, probably because she was the type of girl that when you touch parts that you shouldn't, you get ripped apart. He shuddered at the possibility of having his life end at _her _hands. Since that didn't come to pass though, he still had to work. Taka's hair shined in the sunlight that barely pierced through the remains of buildings. Carrying several boxes full of trash, he didn't know what hit him. It was like he jumped in the air and hit the ground, hard. His face was slightly red and he couldn't move. His body became lead, as a result, he shouted in pain. He would have cursed, and he did. Just one curse word.

Inch by inch he was helped up by his pals and he coughed, feeling as if something from the ground got lodged in his throat. He had to have support from them otherwise he wouldn't get back up for a while. "It's an accident. My legs are so long, ya know?" The guy who tripped him was Uryu who was a two-faced jerk that had a stick up his ass who joked about what happened. The four never got along with each other for various reasons, mostly because the loudmouth blue-headed idiot would...

"You're rats from Satellite, after all. Even a gorgeous babe wouldn't walk up to you three." ...and of course, Uryu had to have a say in everything, no matter who he had to interrupt to do it. Laughter came from his goons Dojima and Shizaki. It made Taka furious but he remembered that violence is not the solution, it only begets more problems.

Though Nerve must have lost his marbles at last. "Ohh, and you're such the big hot shot? You have a criminal mark and no hot babes came to get laid by you." He retorted sarcastically.

This wounded Uryu's pride and he crossed over and grabbed him by the shirt collar and a loud crack caused the brunette to double back and lie on the ground, in defeat. But that wasn't all. They were assaulted over and over, being overpowered by them. In order to save face the trio had to flee.

Tending to her D-Wheel, Mitsuki found them dragging their feet and she recoiled in terror at seeing their bruises and blood. She had seen some nasty scrapes in the past, this was one of the worst ones. Calling for Rally and her siblings, they had rushed to get water, medicine, and whatever they could get their hands on to help them out.

As their wounds were tended it gave chance to let out some steam. "That asshole! He's been banished to Satellite so he shouldn't be going around saying those things. Just 'cause we're Satellite-born doesn't mean we're morons." Nerve growled as he bit his lip at the stinging of the rubbing alcohol.

"Stop moving so much, it'll only make it worse..." Chinatsu advised softly, applying the medicine where it was needed.

Daisuke had gotten out fresh bandages and tossed it to Mitsuki, who caught them instinctively and wrapped Blitz's arm. His glasses were messed up so she had to have Daisuke fix and clean the eye-ware. He had taken up to repairing anything that was of non-D-Wheel related items. So far he had gotten quite good at it.

When Mitsuki glanced at Taka she sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't expect for that to happen... I guess we all overreacted and..." Her eyes grew dark at the thought.

Taka grunted as the medicine had been applied to his leg. "It's perfectly normal! If somebody did that to me, you had every right to be that way. Yusei included. You both have wonderful intentions and I'd rather not see you change for somebody like me. Be yourselves, that's all I want you guys to be." He persisted and wasn't willing to budge on the subject.

To the teenager who was busily tending Taka's wounds, she was grateful. Mitsuki had been under pressure a lot and she didn't know where to go in life. Rather by hearing these words of honesty, she could pick up the pieces of herself as many times as she needed so she could live life the way she wanted to. So she had to keep focused on what mattered most right now. Her friends had been pretty badly hurt and felt like she had there wasn't much she could do besides bandage them up. Maybe while she was thinking about it, Mitsuki's awareness of the world around her adapted a little bit too much. What would happen when they returned home? Would everything be the same? It was hard to grasp the idea that in two years they have been gone, things changed drastically. Even so, she couldn't give up the hope that they would return home and that they would be in their bedrooms and taking a long nap after this adventure. Mitsuki would have kept her gaze at her boyfriend longer though she decided that she already had a task underway that she couldn't leave unfinished. Tying up the bandages so they could not fall apart easily. Stretching, the teen had got up and dusted her jeans off of dust that she gotten on herself.

"What about that officer, Yusei? Do you think that he'll stick to his promise?" Nerve added to his previous outburst.

Yusei had his arms folded and who had considered this question carefully. "As he is a duelist, he should." He bluntly supervise the people that mattered most to him helping each other out.

While they were discussing about this, Daisuke had went to go get some more medicine from the bathroom and hauled it back in, nearly breaking his own back in the process. "Ar...argh... this is heavy..."

Chinatsu, who had been out of the corner of her eye checking on everyone that needed bandaging, came over to help lift the box. With a sigh, Mitsuki went over too and helped place the box down. It probably wasn't necessary to have all this stuff out but who knows? The situation could become dire at any second. She didn't want to think back to the past, to when Kiryu and Jack were their friends. Every single memory of them hurts. No matter how many times she closed them out of her mind, they kept returning and the more vivid the daydreams became. Sometimes she woke up in a lucid dream - one of those that looked like it was sleepwalking when it wasn't. She had been aware that she was in a dream when things that weren't supposed to be there existed. For instance, Kiryu usually made her a cup of coffee and they would sit on the porch and talk. Mostly it would be about Team Satisfaction, relationships, other minor details that had gotten rusty or forgotten over the years. Hearing his voice and seeing his face, in her mind, was a double-edged sword. Why was seeing a person such a wrenching ordeal? It was because of how Kiryu had acted before the day of his arrest. The memory of him touching her was just still an uncomfortable thought. His hands that used to hold hers... the person he had once been... He was gone. Mitsuki couldn't accept it. And she didn't want to ever accept the idea that Kiryu betrayed them by causing the destruction of Sector Security and not taking their hands and leaving this dark persona of his behind. It wasn't meant to happen though. Destiny had decided that it wasn't in their hands whether Kiryu... whether he... lived or died. She didn't know what the conditions were like in prison. They had to be horrendous conditions, if they hadn't seen him in so long. The crime he had committed was irredeemable enough to be trapped in there until his deathbed. Problems though, weren't in the past, rather it was in the present. She really desired to let go. But sometimes even letting out all the emotions and insanity within was hard enough.

Besides, their problems only had begun...

Located in the region of Satellite, closer to the water that separated the two cities, stood a sleek skyscraper. Its intimidating shadow loomed over the muggy scraps of garbage laying about. At the Sector Securities headquarters, he felt like everyone had been laughing at him, in front and behind his back. Ushio detested how he had been treated when he returned from his patrol. Their eyes kept on trying to pierce him, to get inside his head no less. If only that street rat had lost, he wouldn't be in such a pickle right now. They were a constant source of trouble, especially that aqua-haired one. He had a record on that one. The names he could list over and over until it stuck in his co-workers that they were people that would never get anything in life. He had a heavy grudge over these Shirohane characters, especially the brother. For some unknown reason, the officer hated him most of all. He was crass and didn't pay attention to his authority. They had several run-ins many months prior to before losing the Duel. He gave chase to no avail because the Shirohane had reputations crop up all over in town. He heard many rumors from his fellow Securities of Daisuke being an exceptional duelist of his own caliber, though he hadn't seen his dueling style. On record though, Ushio had became interested solely on that alone. For a runt, he sure knew how to pick his cards and play them effectively. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to face off against duelist who wasn't afraid of censoring himself for the sake of respect. Of course, he shouldn't dwell on it. Hearing the ring of his phone within his own cubicle, he picked up.

"Ushio speaking," Nearly quaking in his boots after the shout blasted out his eardrum, he nodded over and over - a forced habit by being scolded in the force for the many days he had endured rookie training. "Yes, understood sir. I'll be down right away."

Grudgingly placing it back on the receiver, he rose from his seat and pushed it in. There would be no mercy from his boss today, apparently. Though if he was in his shoes, the obvious answer was to get pissed at the person who didn't perform their job correctly. What would await for him today? A smoldering coffee cup to his face, with the brown liquid ripping off his skin? Or would it be the famous "you're getting your salary cut" speech? Whatever it was going to be Ushio rather not confront the issue today.

The chief, however, didn't do what Ushio thought he would. He could notice that there was a deck on his desk, and his shifting glances were painting him a very different picture. What was going on? "Ushio. You are here to be an officer, not to be a duelist. However..." Sliding the deck into his hands, the chief folded his arms and knitted his brows. "Use this Special Pursuit Deck and capture them. I know you too well. You won't stop until you get what you want. I'm giving you this chance. If you screw up though..." His tone turned hard, making the Security nearly cringe.

That was something he could never get used to. Respecting his wishes though he took the deck regardless. Heading towards the door, he opened it slowly, and looked back. "Thanks." Shutting it, he left the man inside to brood.

Passing by a couple of people while returning to his work, Ushio turned on his heel to talk to one of the Security clerks. "Please inform me when Yusei's D-Wheel is showing up again," With a curt nod, the woman had kept punching the keyboard with her slim fingers, keeping her eye on the monitor.

Entering inside his own small office, he began to make a few calls and checking on the cases that were presented to him. Being at Sector Security, it was one of his many duties that he would have done with a hum or two. It was not in his usual schedule to be looking out into the rowed lines of cubicles that surrounded him for hearing a report about Yusei Fudo, of all people. They had records on many of the citizens in Satellite - so it was easy to identify because nobody ever comes to this desolate wasteland but few wanted to leave on their own to see the big, wide world. Who would blame them? Cooped like a chicken in a hen-house, Ushio could say the same thing. Actually that was the only topic that he could agree with Satellite trash on. After servicing this rundown place for a while he learned all too quickly... well... it got boring. They were all in the middle of nowhere, across from a glimmering city in the distance, and Sector Security existed here just to keep them from rebelling and illegally crossing over into Neo Domino. But he didn't quit his day job. Honestly, the pay would be better in the urban side. On the other hand, he _did _to freely rough up the civilians without much reprimands. Life could have been something more. Though Ushio was alright with this for now, a temporary substitute, really. He almost was on the edge of his seat, waiting for that moment to come. When it came, Ushio would be ready.

Various odds and ends of mechanic noises came from the near-back of the room. Mitsuki had grown used to the sound, accustomed as if she had known it forever. She couldn't very well interrupt him because she too, was preoccupied. She had been drawing for a bit, letting her mind wander off elsewhere. Having a break once in a while didn't kill her. It released all that negative tension that was bottled up and stored away inside of herself. Handling things creatively instead of destructively made things bearable. Daisuke's nerves were up in knots due to the fact that Chinatsu had been teasing him. This always happened between them that she rarely intervened anymore. Maybe it was because Mitsuki had been exposed to the rough side of Satellite so long, she forgot about etiquette.

"...First on the list to hit is getting into that pipeline. If we get in there, then maybe there's a chance of an escape. Though it isn't going to be that simple. The steps to go through even just one part of the plan isn't going to dent the entire security network that they have set up there. Even if it's only to reclaim Stardust Dragon and that D-Wheel Jack stole those years ago, both objects rightfully belong to me." His voice almost sounded dominating, lusting for the very two possessions he had lost all that time ago.

Sometimes to the girl, he seemed a little bit too overboard on getting them back. A distant recollection from her memories pooled up. They all knew how they saw their first Turbo Duel - well, technically, mostly the Shirohane clan had known about Turbo Duels since forever, so it wasn't that exciting. But the prospect of seeing that in another perspective made their hope slightly recover. There still was an opportunity. Currently she had unclogged her mind of such mundane fantasies. The news feed that her brother relentlessly hacked was on the fritz again. Yusei too - as much as she hated to say it - was quite the skilled hacker too. Having the laptop display Jack's face almost was a sickening reminder of what he had done. Roughly translating it from Taka's originating thought to form her own were tedious, not to mention, she wanted to forget the golden-haired King.

Proceeding with the altercations to the program Daisuke pressed the Enter key without a second thought. Soon information began to pile into the machine, his eyes rapidly rotating to the bubbles of text that scrolled up. "Hm," Taking off his goggles (which he had picked up earlier before starting the recovery of the lost codecs) he pressed the Control key and the F key on the keyboard together, bringing up the Find/Replace option.

He typed in a name in the find search engine and clicked the Find Next on the screen in front of him. Over hundreds, no, maybe even _thousands _of news reports, gossip, various miscellaneous crap that wouldn't be dealt with on a regular celebrity. It piqued the curiosity Mitsuki had in reserve. Why such the fuss over his name on the media? Maybe Daisuke did a little bit more... _research _than she previously suspected. Removing the black-colored eye wear the sudden movement of his fingers on the keyboard startled her. Something seriously got the normally temper-driven brother of hers dangling the information here and there. Copying and pasting bits and pieces here and there; not what a rational person often does. She had to admit that Daisuke was special. He got the job done better than here when it came to computing random assortments of gibberish...

Striding forward, Chinatsu had came back from her trip to her hiding place and procured exactly what Daisuke had requested. It was a tiny computer chip. Filing it in, Daisuke kept on his work, pulling up what he needed. She felt happy that her siblings could finally get along. Though under these circumstances she sometimes wanted to disappear from the world. Mitsuki couldn't get what was so fantastic about it really. She had a boyfriend, killer wheels, anything a girl could ever want. That wasn't what had gotten to her though. No, it was... a completely unrelated issue. What really twisted her panties had to be of him going down the pipeline. Researching about the line there was prior stuff revolving about the decrepit place. A point along the pipe led through the trash circuit that already existed. But there was more. The door shut when it was time to dump the trash and cut them off from the outside world. If the path closed and they got arrested, well, then it was over. Mitsuki rather wouldn't lie that she hadn't been useful as of late. Her powers and her birthmark - she hadn't focused much really. Whenever activating the powers, Mitsuki would either feel light-headed or disturbing visions would appear. Mostly involving blood and dragons and that's _so _normal, _right_? She had been limiting it as of late. Only that would make sense. Mitsuki didn't want to have a foreign ability using her. At least Mitsuki had the decency of trying to stop herself from injuring others. Perhaps she feared the consequences. Well, wouldn't you, if you had some weird, unexplained power that nobody even informed you about when you were a kid? There was no way to feel like its not a curse or a blessing or some sort of weird shit made up to make herself almighty or perfect. She wanted to be herself and didn't want anybody to make her true self become pointless.

When that Turbo Duel was shown, her boyfriend, who had been her friend mostly at the time, prodded into her privacy for that. The others made a running gag out of it to where Yusei would be stalking her to almost anywhere he could to get her to cooperate with him. Nerve and Blitz would debate about the whole ordeal. Their friend's nearly silent nature blindsided a person when comparing him to mousy spectacles. In fact she found the nickname of "mousy spectacles" quite amusing. So whenever there was a serious conversation, Mitsuki would say those two little magic words to get him to spout out. Then when it came up to when Yusei first Synchro Summoned Stardust Dragon... oh, it was like being on pins and needles seeing that magnificent dragon's head bow low towards the ground, its hypnotic stare as if observing some sort of new creature. She had been close to touching its scales, her finger tracing the cool hologram, though it was beyond the hologram Mitsuki expected it to be. That didn't happen though but made her long to see that dragon again for some reason. Maybe that's why when the duel monster had been stolen, she wanted to help Yusei get it back.

Yusei wiped off the sweat with a rag that he had lain down in case he needed to cool off, grimacing slightly at where their talk had turned to. Rather than dealing with what had to be said, Jack-bashing had almost had it upheld like a tradition. If you didn't think that Lady Luck treated you fairly, blame it on Jack. Whenever there was no solution to a problem, go ahead and curse by using Jack or Atlas, just to replace cuss words, surprisingly reducing the effort to clean up on making their rants to PG-13 around Rally. And saying his name just because you had nothing else better to do - yeah, that was the solution to almost **everything**. But the discussion went on to whether or not he had been plotting against them in the span that he had been absent.

Placing the piece of cloth back on the table, Yusei looked at his friends. "Our D-Wheels have pasted all the requirements and expectations. The escape simulation, these passed with flying colors, absolutely perfect scores, if I say so myself." Pulling himself up from his crouched position he stretched slightly.

Though a shaky peace like this couldn't have lasted for much longer. Her ears picked up something that she rather not hear. Mitsuki's eyes narrowed as her teeth began grind together seamlessly portraying what one of her vulgar emotions sewn shut by acting her own age.

"So, this is your hideout, eh?" Uryu's voice echoed, his annoying voice being the one thing that really got on your nerves easier than hacking into a feed, another difficulty of being in Satellite. "People from Satellite shouldn't own such... _luxuries_."

Daisuke was the first to make a snappy comeback. "And you lot can do stellar just like we are? You are fucking idiots who insult whomever you see because you, just like us, have been tossed here with no way out. Your criminal mark is proof that you have no right to be on your own high horse." He cracked his knuckles to ready throwing the first punch just determined enough to prove that Uryu was wrong.

"Why you-!"

As Uryu came to close to gap between them, size proved to be in favor of who moved faster and in a flash, it turned out that the thug didn't have anything on the youth pinning him into a headlock. His viridian hued strands bristled in various directions, being all over the place and not restricted by the gravity around him. Daisuke could have strangled him if it hadn't be for the fact that he had others witnessing the ugliness he had disguised so well. Loosening his grip it caused Uryu to double backwards and collapse onto the ground for a little bit. A faded pink ring appeared on his skin, implying that Daisuke had enough strength to inflict something like that onto somebody else, if he didn't take other people and their lives into consideration.

Restraining her brother to prevent further incidents, Chinatsu had dug out from her very own pockets was a single yo-yo. But it was enough to tie him up. "Big brother, that's going too far! You shouldn't waste a minute on him."

"Anyway, as I was saying," Uryu bore a scowl on his face, clearly not the one to tolerate those who rebel to his deluded superiority complex.

Mitsuki took a few steps towards him. "You don't have to say anything." She interrupted, cutting Uryu's would-be rant off.

Uryu gave a loud cough. "I do. Now shut up." This only created tension in the room. It was already bad enough that he was here. She knew that this snide guy would be the one to report them to Sector Security. Typical desperation was what the young lady thought. Mitsuki couldn't help but cause him trouble to get even with him. "If you guys don't want any trouble, give us your D-Wheels. We know you have them. Failure to comply the punishment will be having your friends beaten to a pulp."

Yusei must have had another one of his crazy schemes in there, because Mitsuki saw that he too, had advanced towards Uryu.

"Why don't we duel then?" His hand shot out and clasped hers, realizing that his tough exterior was used to propose a match, seeing his hand tremor slightly made her almost flinch.

The reason because he didn't believe himself, clearly that hadn't been the issue. Well, it never had been. They had been sweethearts for a while... Why now did he hesitate? She wasn't sure that the answer he had would even make sense. In fact, she rather not know. The less she knew, the better. As her boyfriend removed his Turbo Deck from his Deck holder and swapped it with his Ground Deck from a deck box on his belt, he detached the Duel Disk from his D-Wheel which the former had complimented him on. Of course people would argue against it. Mitsuki would too. ...How she didn't argue against that, she didn't know. Daisuke was the one who broke free and kept himself from wrestling down the people who mocked them.

"Duel!"

Yusei - **4000 LP**

Uryu - **4000 LP**

The young challenger got a card out of his deck, with placing it down on attack position. "I'll Normal Summon my Chainsaw Insect," he said as a black ant appeared, playing with its chainsaws.

- Chainsaw Insect - LV4 – (2400/0)

"Then I'll activate my Retribution of the Antlion. As long as this card is face-up, a player will take 800 damage should any monsters that the players control get destroyed and sent to the graveyard." Uryu added on the note of ending his turn.

Chinatsu gave a look of pure disgust. "...I..." She cringed and then screamed at the monster. "_BUGS! GET THEM AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_" Mitsuki covered her ears while the ravings of how horrid they were. Daisuke face-palmed, watching his baby sister making a fool out of herself. And it seemed that there was nothing that stopped her from nearly trying to go and break the Duel Disk.

"Hey... what type of strategy is that?" Rally asked curiously to Blitz, to which the other folded his arms and kept his focus on the pair.

Blitz, after what it seemed a while, shrugged. "Rally, how should I know? I haven't dueled the guy. You're asking one of those questions that I can't answer, _again_." Taking off his glasses, he checked to see if it had got any spots on it. Satisfied that this wasn't the case, he placed them back on his face and pushed them up with just two fingers.

Uryu smugly called out, "This is a Power Insect Deck." It took everything within the others in the group to not tackle him over and beat him to a pulp. This was mostly likely a sleazy tactic meant to upset others.

Drawing his first card, Yusei's eyes were drawn to the fact that Daisuke hadn't pounced. That was odd. Why wasn't he striking back? If he had been insulted like that... normally the usual response had been that his friend attacked any person who got in his way. He sure seemed furious. But it was slightly a cause of worry when Chinastu freaked out over bugs. Scanning the cards that he had, he grunted. Again, he wasn't getting a good head start as usual. However it isn't the first time when he had been having rocky starts from the get-go.

"I'll Summon Shield Warrior in Defense Position," he said, as the monster appeared in its defensive mode on the field.

- Shield Warrior - LV3 – (800/1600)

"That's all you can do? Lame! Your a killjoy. This duel will be a snap!"

As the turn started, Uryu drew out his next card.

In a swift movement, without even a blink, he said, "I'll summon up my Pinch Hopper!"

This only received more panicked and frightened squeaks from Chinatsu, cowering as she was seeing more of these bugs appearing on the field. Yusei didn't see what he could really gain out of the situation to be honest. All Yusei saw was a fodder monster being placed down. That wasn't a clear strategy though something about it just bothered him.

- Pinch Hopper - LV4 – (1000/1200)

Then a card on his side flipped up, causing both duelists to be set on the edge; each for a different reason.

Uryu smirked at this priceless moment. "With this I can discard Insect Knight so I can activate Insect Costume. This helps me so I can pick the monster to add from my deck to his hand, though this destroys Pinch Hopper in the process. And I'll pick Doom Dozer." He remarked as his monster exploded. "There is a bonus though... this triggers Retribution of the Antlion directly to you-" But his assumption was completely wrong, as he got shocked silly by the fact that it didn't do what he wanted. Everyone there burst out laughing and even Uryu's lackeys did the same.

Mitsuki collapsed in a fit of giggles. "What a moron, he doesn't even know the effect to his own _Spell_! Who on earth does that to themselves?!" She pointed out, as Daisuke jumped on the bandwagon.

"Only either somebody who intentionally does it in order to win or its Uryu trying to show he's smart when in reality he's a dumbass!" Daisuke gleefully proclaimed nearly breaking Uryu's emotional limit.

When Chinatsu saw what was going on, she momentarily forgotten about her fear. "He's such a dummy! I wouldn't make that mistake... even if I tried!"

"SHUT UP! _STOP IT! _How did this happen? One of you better tell me...!"

Yusei kept a straight face though, focused at the duel at hand. They had the freedom to laugh and he lusted for such a chance to do the same - if he didn't keep on going, Uryu might actually get an idea of how to defeat him.

Nerve decided to give the poor guy a break, or at least, that's what Yusei saw it by how he was saying it. "Simple. That was the effect of your own card. Haven't you been listening?" With a smirk, he watched as Uryu had a major freak out over this one tiny little problem of his.

Uryu gotten his frayed thoughts together and steeled himself, to the point of letting himself ignore them, as if they were the wind. Going through his hand, the teen continued with his turn. "Then I will use the effect of Pinch Hopper to Special Summon Metal Armored Bug from my hand." It was this large, metal-covered bug, and its red face and beady green eyes caused Chinatsu to lapse back into reality and cover her eyes at the appearance of the duel monster.

- Metal Armored Bug - LV8 – (2800/1500)

"That's one huge monster," Nerve commented.

Uryu then looked like he had some sort of confidence back after his blunder. "This isn't all that I have in store for you, you know! I'll banish my Insect Knight and Pinch Hopper from my Graveyard to Special Summon Doom Dozer from my hand!" He exclaimed as the repulsive brightly red centipede emerged through the hologram.

- Doom Dozer - LV8 – (2800/2600)

This made their jaws drop at the mere sight of it. "Okay, I have to admit, even though I don't like him, that's one hell of a strategy." Mitsuki had become awed, the power and the ferocity showing and telling its own story.

It seemed Lady Luck really hated Yusei today - there was simply no way to defeat that thing if he didn't have a strong card from the start. Everyone seemed to be glued at the duel now, anything but laughter didn't erupt from them. Yusei suspected that they would quiet down if they saw something like that. Even though Uryu had lost 800 life points, reducing his down to 3200, didn't change the fact that even then, he had something prepared for him. His heart was slightly racing at the idea of what could possibly happen next.

"I'll attack Shield Warrior with my Chainsaw Insect!" Uryu shouted over the chainsaw being prepared to slice up its opponent.

Yusei was quick to respond to this attack. "I'll activate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. This will negate your attack." Halting what Uryu had in mind, he had another dumbstruck look on his face. But even then, he still kept going with what he planned. Yusei knew that he couldn't stop him a second time... so he prepared himself.

"Your little Shield Warrior still will get destroyed. I still have my Metal Armored Bug and with my Retribution of the Antlion..."

Once Yusei's only defending monster was out of the way, the Doom Dozer stepped up to the plate, rather pleased of its chance to sink into the awaiting life points. "I'll attack you directly with Doom Dozer!" Butchering up his life points, Yusei still clung onto what he had left and that wasn't saying much. He had been driven into the same corner but by a different duelist. Funny how things always got down to the wire like this. Then again it seemed that the strategy Uryu cooked up really had gotten him this time around. He had always thought that Uryu was all show just like Jack. But they shared one thing in common: they knew how to turn the situation around.

Yusei - **400 LP**

Uryu -** 3200 LP**

However bad things got, Yusei reminded himself that he was the same. He too could pull back into the game if he just tried. Though the mocking on the other side really got on his nerves. If he lost his cool then, he wouldn't be assured a win. To keep going regardless of how strong the opponent was, that was the style he had adopted. Sometimes things would go sour though ultimately while the Shirohane clan kept cheering him on and his friends were at his side, he got it in the bag. So he decided to open up his turn to be as calm and collected like he usually was, to not be phased by what had happened so far and empty his mind of any negativity that he had right now. Yanking out the card from the top of his deck, he saw that he had Speed Warrior now in his hand. Well, he had nothing to lose... well, except for his D-Wheel and his hot girlfriend. If he lost his girlfriend well... he wouldn't live with anybody else fondling her breasts but him.

Placing Speed Warrior down in attack mode, Yusei kept his eyes on the prize. "I'll Summon my Speed Warrior in attack position." In a burst of light the monster appeared, prepared to battle.

- Speed Warrior - LV2 – (900/400)

"Then I'll follow up with Double Summon. This helps me summon my Junk Synchron, in attack position!"

- Junk Synchron - LV8 – (1300/500)

Roaring cheers encouraged him and made him feel more confident in his next part of his tactics. Especially when Mitsuki gave out the battle cry "tally ho" which she had often used. One day, he had asked Daisuke exactly what she was saying when she meant by that. He had told him specifically that it was used for when the hunter had spotted foxes or quarry. It was an odd term, to say the least. He never seen any girl say something like that. Then again, Mitsuki really _was _the only girl who would say something like that. Of course, Chinatsu said that saying what Mitsuki would is copying and she wanted to be original. She had to give props to her - she knew exactly what she in mind. "I'll tune Junk Synchron to Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon my Junk Warrior!" He exclaimed as the two began to fuse together to create a new being. Uryu grew terrified by seeing that a Synchro Monster of all things was owned by somebody he had least expected. This only made the air filled with excitement and pleasure of the duel.

"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" Yusei called while he lifted his hand up into the air.

The powerful Synchro monster had emerge to take its respective place on the field. "I'll equip Fighting Spirit to Junk Warrior. This increases its attack by 300 per monster on my opponent's field... let's count how many monsters you have and see what it adds up to..."

When Uryu realized that he had enough fire power to protect his life points, he literally reeled in between shock and confusion, not sure which one to side with. The raven's smirk brightened up his face.

"3...200... attack points...? How is that possible!?"

- Junk Synchron - LV8 – (3200/1300)

Mitsuki purred at the move her boyfriend had pulled. "Oooh. That's one slick move, tiger. Do any more like that and you'll make me cum." Hearing this nearly gave him an erection. Her tight jeans and her wet panties - two indicators that Yusei would have a little bit more fun today than usual. In normal circumstances his girlfriend would try to hide her lust from other people and keep that private mainly to tease him. However this was a little bit more open than he expected it to be.

At this statement, Daisuke glared at his sister. "What're you trying to do? Get him into your pants? Be a little bit more decent... mind the language around the children, especially Chinatsu and Rally!" He lectured knowledgeably, hugging Chinatsu close.

Chinatsu rolled her eyes. "Good grief... Cut it out... Mitsuki isn't going to stop saying stuff like that, so don't get your boxers in a twist."

"I'll activate Domino Effect. Now when a monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can send any number of cards you control to the Graveyard to destroy a number of monsters you control equal to the number of cards sent." Yusei got Uryu in a perfection position that he couldn't escape from. Uryu couldn't pull out a miracle at this stage. "But let's double the odds. I'll attack your Chainsaw Insect with Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior geared up a mighty punch, hitting it with all the force it could muster. Chainsaw Insect shrieked in complete horror as it was beginning to tumble down. "That's not all. I'll chain Domino Effect to the attack, sending my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and Fighting Spirit to the Graveyard."

Like as if a wall crumbled under pressure, Chainsaw Insect had fallen in a most peculiar way, smashing straight into Doom Dozer and flopping over onto Metal Armored Bug. This destroyed not just one monster but all three of them. As they turned into dust and faded away, something else happened. The Retribution of the Antlion, the one card Uryu had set up in the beginning was the card that ended the game. Moaning over his defeat, his life points had become zero, as Junk Warrior too had disappeared being done of a center stage audience for a while. He had crumpled up on the ground with the shame of losing. Uryu must have not even see it even coming. From having 2400 LP to have it taken all way in one fell swoop. No matter how good of a duelist or how proud you were of your cards if you didn't draw the right ones at the right times, it was already over before it started. Yusei could finally take another sigh of relief. He wished that he didn't have such close encounters but at least he wasn't losing anything today.

Yusei - **400 LP**

Uryu -** 0 LP**

With a loud yawn, Mitsuki had watched as her boyfriend went to talk to his opponent. She had the urge to duel after seeing them do the same thing. Dueling was almost like a drug. Whenever you get into it, it was hard to get out. What still had been stuck in her brain throughout the entire duel was of her powers. The psychic one that is. She couldn't believe that she had been thinking of that the whole time. Whenever her siblings or her friends pressed her for a duel she never did it. Probably because if she did the psychic within her would go completely ballistic. The memories of some of her powers were bad. Gorou was one of the people she had hurt. The fear that she would do it more and lose her restraint had concerned her. It isn't that she didn't trust the other people around her... Doubts always had been on herself since her little sister bawled when they had a duel together. Mitsuki almost had been close to reducing Chinatsu into a catatonic state. Maybe she had that guilt still in her heart.

"Somebody a long time ago taught me a lesson. He told me how duels can only be won by utilizing all types of cards with one another." Yusei began, offering his hand. "My girlfriend and the others were already the ones who knew it from the beginning. They were talented in their own fields of dueling, each with their own strategies and battle plans to make themselves shine in their own way."

Uryu chuckled, accepting the hand and shaking it. "Well, pal, I think I learned a big lesson from ya guys. Your dueling ability is stellar. But next time when we duel, you won't be so lucky!" He remarked and then extended his hand to Mitsuki and the others. "I hope you guys can forgive me for my behavior."

After getting into a group and discussing among themselves, they agreed that they would forgive him as long as he took back what he said. Daisuke barreled over and finally landed a punch on him, which satisfied him to no end. Uryu whimpered slightly at this fact but accepted that he did some bad things and karma eventually would have punished him anyway. Chinatsu straightened her outfit which was covered with soot and grime from the floors of the tunnel. As they chatted and discussed for a while Yusei had removed his jacket and fitted it back onto her shoulders. She didn't realize she had been shivering, even though she had her own coat on. Surprisingly, she noticed that her boyfriend took off her jacket to warm her up. Since she was of a smaller stature than him, his jacket was too large and slipped off before. She remembered the time where she had fallen asleep on the couch and nearly showed off her bra. That was only because when she and Yusei slept in the same bed, on really cold nights he provided his jacket so she can sleep more comfortably at night. The scent had calmed her and soothed her many times when she felt insecure. Mitsuki couldn't place her finger on it though... she had the feeling that something or somebody had been watching her for days on end. Then she shrugged her shoulders. There was simply no possibility for somebody to be spying on them. Besides there wasn't anything they had to worry about.

Jack had been pushing his D-Wheel to the limits. He knew it really wasn't his, however after a while, you convinced yourself that it did belong to you. He didn't seem to be focused on racing or dueling or even plotting something up. What came back to him like a slap to the face over and over were her words. The stinging projectiles that left from _her_ lips, scarring him beyond imagination. It wasn't because it physically hurt. No, it was because her eyes. Everything that said screamed out more than what words could ever convey. She brandished her finely tuned fleuret - the blade striking everywhere that Jack never could. She was the lone person who understood him and it honestly frightened him. He never thought that she would make quite the turnabout like she did. Of course, after the short allotted two years they known each other, he shouldn't have underestimated her. Skidding to a sudden halt; having his heart retching by the sky above him. How it mocked him so openly. That moon... that moon reminded him of her more and more. The days had passed and he grew sick with longing. He wanted to hear her song again. What was that title again? Oh, he could scarcely remember. Her face became so obscured that he couldn't fit her into a mental conversation. The moon was full. Why was that always the case? Whenever she popped up, the white orb cruelly blazed into his eyes, perhaps wanting him to not forget what he really had become... what he had done to his best friends...

Godwin had stepped out to where he was practicing. At times, Jack would ignore him. But on rare moments like these, he didn't. "What are you up to? It isn't like you to just... stop." His voice caused him annoyance, so if he answered, he wouldn't have to have that one person stuck on his mind for the whole night.

The King proceeded to stare absentmindedly. "The moon is clear. Just like the night when I escaped from Satellite to Neo Domino City." He slightly choked down the bile in his mouth. "I've been having those dreams again about them... especially her..."

"Mitsuki Shirohane, you mean? I heard you earlier... you want her, you will get your wish."

Jack paused for a moment, saying. "She's my friend. A very good _friend_, I might add. Just because that I talk or think about her doesn't mean that I'm lovesick or anything. I want her here simply because I know she wants to get home. She's been talking about getting vengeance on the person who had caused her and her siblings to lose everything. That's all there is to it." He said, perhaps thinking a little bit more than he should have when he said that.

Godwin though had other plans in mind for her. "A King needs a Queen, Jack. It's reasonable. Why don't you have her love you? You can have anything you want, as I have vowed, and will completely get you what you need in order to be the best of the best. And that only makes sense, really. You've not lost sight of anything. I can give you everything and you decide if you can get to keep it or lose everything." The tone of his voice made Jack uncomfortable and nodded, to pretend to understand what he meant. He knew though that it was a lie though. What good was arguing against him? Perhaps he still had wanted to atone for what he had done.

His pain seemed to increase in notches, just as if somebody turned up the radio. He didn't know how Mitsuki was involved. He had heard some very _**interesting**_ things about her. Stuff that ordinary people wouldn't know right off the bat. For once in his life, he wanted to live in that ignorance of not knowing anything and live. Perhaps that's why the moon still gazed upon him. Maybe it wanted Jack to not forget. Why now of all places would he want to slow down? Wasn't this the whole point of his journey, to make it to Neo Domino? Yet there was something that didn't satisfy him. A thirst, a pang for more than just what he had now. He may had had thoughts of this earlier. Wishes wouldn't amount up to anything. Promises meant nothing. Until he saw the girl he had "loved" in front of him, he wouldn't believe Godwin. Well actually he couldn't say that he loved her... The admiration he had for her had become twisted to Godwin's designs. Jack had become a pawn to a scheme more elaborate than he imagined. The lengths that somebody would go to get what they want, it was one of the Godwin trademarks. What seemed like a mirage, he saw her face on the moon reflecting that of anger and betrayal. Yes... he had committed an unforgivable sin. Then faces of Yusei, Daisuke, and Chinatsu appeared too. All of them with their eyes, colors threatened to self-destruct things that Jack had claimed for himself. Something that even Jack knew he couldn't ever repair, they would come with a vengeance and rob him blind. He did the same thing to Daisuke. To Chinatsu. Yusei, too. And he knew that no matter what he did, things would never be the same between them.

Because he, Jack Atlas, became the knife stained red of their severed bonds.

Yusei, probably at the same time, he was watching the moon through the crevasse in the road above. He had plenty of things that troubled him. But for now, he'd like to believe that it wasn't always was or will be like this. He had people that cared about him. So while he was still stuck in Satellite, at least he wasn't alone. In the meanwhile, he was listening to the argument that the siblings were having. They had stopped to rest a little while before heading back inside and getting some sleep. He had gotten his jacket back and he had it over his frigid skin. The moon looked beautiful tonight, as always. Almost of that night when Jack left town in order to make his so-called dream come true. He wondered how he was doing. But he couldn't detain his thoughts much longer on him. Everything about Jack Atlas should be nothing to him right now. If he wasn't here, then he shouldn't be mentioned, not even his name. Yes... he so desperately wanted to forget him. Why couldn't he? The reason was simple. Everyone had a bone to pick with him and would just love to rip him to shreds. Yusei tried to remind his girlfriend that revenge wasn't everything. Of course, he had to admit from time to time, he felt the same way as she did. Though she was wrong on many levels. Getting revenge never satisfied anybody's desires. Yusei didn't want too much from Jack. He just wanted his card and his D-Wheel back, that's all that mattered to him.

Mitsuki on the other hand would never admit to anybody in the face that she still had been concerned about Jack. Especially when she confronted him after Chinatsu did. That was the only time that Mitsuki ever tried to stop somebody from making their own decision like that. It was the first and last time that she ever decided to help somebody out of her own free will, becoming almost selfish in a way. Underneath her eyes was a person who was torn between right and wrong. The same went for Daisuke. That was when he had lost faith in other people, his heart becoming as cold as ice, freezing people over with words and mannerisms quite unbecoming. Chinatsu was the one person who had truly believed Jack to the end, only to have her hope crushed by Jack's verbal abuse. Since then, she had became a literal mute in a way. Not because she couldn't speak. It was because she couldn't speak anything remote to kindness or love, unless it was sarcasm.

Gripping his own hand, he swore that he was going to get back at him. He couldn't tolerate it any longer. The burning hatred that had been deep inside of him had finally surfaced.

* * *

**I'm glad that I have gotten this chapter completed! Man, there's not much to comment on the chapter, it was pretty hard to edit by myself, because my editor is quite busy with other things and I understand, so I'm probably going to be editing this all on my own now so that's going to be harder than I thought. But I can make it through with it because I remember what my editor said and I'll try to follow up on my chapter quotas this time around. I still haven't gotten many reviews or people reading it, so I'm not sure if _everyone _is actually reading it or just reading without reviewing (because I do that sometimes). **

**The OC applications are still open, just check within the chapters, it's somewhere and you can fill it out and submit it to me, because I'm still up for takers. **

**While Yusei and the others have their issues with Jack, Godwin is up to something big. If they hard a hard time now, the road ahead of them is even harsher. Apparently everyone has something to hide too. Find out next time on Spiraling Melody of Light if the gang can reach to Neo Domino City and freedom. **

**********Credit goes out to hiyuusha for the Duel concept.**


End file.
